The Fantasy:Love,Battle and adventure
by Miyazawa Hideyoshi
Summary: seluruh anak terpilih akan kembali dipanggil, Takeru yang mendapatkan hikari, persaingan Yamatto dan Taichi untuk mendapatkan Sora,Koushiro bersama Mimi,Joe yang tetap sama, petualangan baru untuk generasi ke2 dan Ramalan khusus dari Gennai untuk mereka. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

bab1: Hikari dan Takeru

"TAKERU BANGUN!, AYO WAKTUNYA SEKOLAH, MANDI SANA!" kata ibunya, teriakan itu mengawali pagi Takeru, matanya masih ngantuk, nampaknya ia masih mengumpulkan nyawa,

"yo aku kesana mamah! Eh ada sms" kata takeru

Dilihatnya sms itu ternyata dari Hikari, sms itu membuat nyawa terkumpul kembali, seperti tercharge lagi, "pergi sekolahnya bareng yuk, 15 menit lagi aku ada dirumahmu-hikari-", "sial kalau begini caranya aku harus cepat" kata takeru, dengan semangat 45 ia mandi dan menyelesaikan urusannya.

* * *

Hikari POV

"TAKERU!" aku memanggil Takeru,

"bentar ya Hikari, Takerunya lagi pake sepatu." Jawab ibunya

Pintu terbuka dan akhirnya takeru nongol, " halo hikari! Bu aku duluan!" kata takeru, ia seperti tergesa-gesa,

"halo takeru, ayo kurasa kita akan terlambat."kata ku

"heh? ayolah masa aku harus bayar denda lagi." Kata takeru, mukanya jadi stress

"makanya jangan sering telat hahahaha" kataku

Kami berjalan menuju sekolah, kulihat jam menunjukan jam 7, ah pas kami tidak telat, "PENGUMUMAN, UNTUK PESERTA UJIAN OLAHRAGA DIHARAP KUMPUL DI AREA KOLAM RENANG", kata orang yang berbicara di speaker,

"Takeru ayo! Nanti telat" aku katakan itu padanya

"iya ayo." Kata takeru gugup.

Takeru Pov

"WOY DAISUKE!" sapa ku, dia terlihat murung, "mana janji 50 yen mu?" kataku, ku tagih utang taruhan Chelsea vs Barcelona, aku memilih Chelsea, Daisuke Barcelona,

"ambil ini!" katanya cemberut, ku tepak bahunya sambil berkata "sabar yak!",

"ahhhhh enyah dariku, rambut kuning!" ujarnya

"oke!" kataku.

Singkat cerita.

"baik kali ini ujian olahraga renang, kalian bawa bajunya kan? "kata pak Zaku, guru olahraga kami

"IYA PAK!" teriak murid-murid serempak

"BAGUS! Laki-laki berenang di yang sebelah kiri, perempuan di kanan, dannnnn, jangan mengintip saat yang perempuan ganti baju!SIAP?"kata pa guru

Nampaknya kami pria belum siap akan komitmen itu, "SIAP TIDAK!?" kata pak guru zaku,

"eh SIAP PAK!"akhirnya kami setuju, kulihat pak guru melakukan facepalm.

Renang dimulai, aku dapet bagian kedua terkahir,saat giliranku, aku masuk dan berenang, meski tak terlalu jago tapi bisalah dikit.

"T.K itu gaya apa?" Tanya pak guru zaku saat mengetes ku

"katak pak!" jawabku, kulihat ia mengangguk, mudah-mudahan itu berarti nilai bagus

"baik sekarang DAISUKE!" katanya

"siap pak" kata daisuke, ia akhirnya meluncur dan melakukan renang, setelah selesai pak guru juga menanyakan hal yang sama

"SUKE, gaya apa itu?" tanyanya

"mmmm punggung pak!"katanya, pak guru juga menangguk

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan lantang,

"HIKARI TENGGELAM!TOLONG!" teriak salah seorang murid perempuan, sontak aku berlari dan tanpa pikir panjang masuk ke dalam kolam(tempat hikari tenggelam), kuangkat tubuhnya, sumpah aku melakukan ini secara reflex, setelah diangkat, pak guru minta aku menyingkir, kulihat dia seperti mengeluarkan air atau semacamnya dari tubuh hikari,

"MAYU,YUKO bawa hikari ke ruang kesehatan dan Takeru, ikut mereka!" kata pak guru,

aku tak mengerti kenapa aku disuruh ikut, tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit di bagian tangan dan oh tangan kiriku terluka, kulihat ada besi tajam yang nampaknya menggoresku secara tidak sengaja, akhirnya aku juga ikut mereka, sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Yuko dan Mayu melakukan tugasnya, Yuko mencoba menyembuhkan Hikari dan Mayu meladeniku duluan, namun aku minta mereka fokus dulu sama hikari, setelah focus dengan hikari, akhirnya lukaku diberi alcohol,

"argh, kok bisa kegores ya?" kataku sambil menahan rasa sakit, lukanya cukup panjang

"kamu sih tiba-tiba lari, ngeloncatin pager, tapi itu kerenloh takeru"kata mayu yang mengobatiku,

"iya keren banget kaya bodyguard-nya Hikari hahahahaha" yuko menimpali

"heh, heh" aku tertawa setengah gak ikhlas.

"HAH! APAYANG TERJADI!" sontak hikari bangun, kulihat mukanya shock, ia masih celingak-celinguk, ia masih shock, kulihat matanya dan ku beranikan bertanya, "Kari sudah sadar?" aku bertanya,

"sudah, tanganmu kenapa?" hikari bertanya padaku,

"gak cuman kegores, dia yang menyelamatakanmu dari tenggelam tadi " yuko menjawab duluan, di lanjutkan anggukan kepala mayu, kulihat muka hikari memerah, aku cuman nganguk.

"ah nyeri, bisa lebih pelan?"aku mengeluh

"hehe sori ya ru"kata mayu mulai memperban luka ku,

"maaf ya merepotkanmu Takeru" kata hikari, aku melihat mata manisnya, tiba-tiba aku merasa seakan-akan aku masuk kedalam dunia baru, dunia yang aneh,abstrak namun membuatku merasa bergairah untuk hidup, ah hikari, you are so awesome!, kata ku dalam hati, beberapa saat kemudian ku lihat teman-teman kami datang menanyakan keadaan, dan mendoakan semoga kami berdua lekas sembuh, kami cuman bisa bilang terimakasih, mereka juga memberi info kalau hikari,yuko dan mayu boleh ikut jam tambahan di lain waktu.

Akhirnya waktu pulang tiba, hikari memintaku untuk menunggunya, setelah selesai, ku lihat ia berjalan mendatangiku dan akhirnya kami pulang bersama, oh ya mayu dan yuko juga ikut, sedangkan anak terpilih yang lain nampaknya sudah pulang duluan, kebetulan rumah kami berdekatan, satu apartemen, beda lantai, Mayu ada di lantai 2, Yuko dilantai 4, aku di lantai 5, hanya hikari yang ada di apartemen sebelah, namun disana ada jembatan penghubung, kaya twin tower, dan hikari rumahnya di lantai 5,

"eh kalian, aku tadi kenapa? kok bisa tenggelam?" Hikari memulai perbincangan,

"tadi aku lihat sih kamu kaya pingsan, terus tiba-tiba tenggelam deh."kata mayu, dia juga oknum yang berteriak tadi

"kamu udah sarapan belom?"Tanya yuko,

"udah ah! Tadi aku sarapan sama mie dan susu" jawab hikari

"lah terus kenapa bisa kaya gitu?" yuko bertanya, hikari cuman geleng-geleng kepala

"mungkin kamu ngantuk kali Ri-Chan? Kemarenkan setauku kamu nobar di central park, sama aku, Chelsea v Barcelona, ya kan?" kata ku

"ah mungkin itu alasannya."kata hikari

"kau tau mayu? Seumur hidup baru tau aku kalau ada orang yang ngantuk di kolam renang" kata yuko, aku dan mayu hanya tertawa, hikari Cuma bisa manyun.

* * *

Hikari pov

"dadah yuko!" kata ku dan takeru, kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, jembatan penhubung ada dilantai 5,

"takeru mau bantuin aku lagi gak?"Tanya ku, aku merasa sekarang aku gak mau jauh dari takeru, aku merasa aman dengannya, bukan hanya karena aksi heroiknya yang tadi ia pertontonkan, tapi juga ia selalu menjaga ku di dunia digimon, selain kaka taichi tentu saja,

"bantuin apa" kata takeru, muka polosnya itu terlihat cool buatku,

"beresin kamar. Bawa patamon juga ya"kataku sedikit maksa,

"iya deh, tapi temenin dulu aku kerumah oke!?" kata takeru dan aku mengangguk, tanda setuju, akhirnya kami ke rumah takeru dulu, itu ada di gedung 1, blok 12 nomor 48, jujur aja awalnya aku curiga kalau yang punya apartemen ini fan AKB hehehehe, akhirnya setelah menunggu Takeru membawa patamon, aku mengajaknya ke rumahku, untuk membereskan kamarku, maklum mau pindah kamar, ku lihat juga patamon asik tidur diatas kepala takeru, kawaii banget, gak jauh beda sama tailmon, sesampainya di rumah, aku minta ijin ibu untuk membawa takeru masuk, ibu membolehkanya karena sudah kenal, akhirnya kami membereskan kamarku yang pindah ke kamar kak taichi, kalau Tanya kemana kaka taichi, ia nge-kost di saitama karena kuliah, jadi aku pindah deh hehehe

-setelah membereskan kamar-

"nah sudah beres! Semua ada pada tempatnya" kataku, kulihat takeru juga nampaknya mulai lelah,

"hah akhirnya selesai, kamar perempuan itu….. lebih banyak barang dari kamar lelaki" kata takeru, ia kelihatan sangat lelah, aku coba membuang lelahnya dengan memberi segelas air sirup,

"nih takeru! Ambilah, anggap ini upahmu" kataku, kulihat mukanya yang berkeringat,akhirnya aku tau bahwa, ternyata teori keringat membuat pria semakin jelek itu salah, takeru lebih terlihat gagah,

"hmmmm arigatoo gozaimasu hikari-chan" kata takeru, tiba-tiba kulihat ia sedikit terkejut

"mmm hikari!"kata takeru

"ya ada apa?" jawabku

"kau ada di gedung 2, blok12 no 48 kan?"

"iya emangnya kenapa?!"

"berarti itu yang diseberang adalah….KAMARKU!"kata takeru berteriak

"heh, bener?, waaaah berarti yang sering mainin stairway to heaven itu kamu ya takeru" kataku tertawa,

"lalu siapa yang sering menciumi foto Atsuko Maeda AKB48? Aku melihatnya di kamarmu hampir setiap hari"kata takeru

"Itu …..kakaku…dia memang sedikit, ya aneh, tapi sumpah loh aku suka banget lagu stairway mu itu."

"terimakasih! mmm hikari?"

"apa?"

" aku ingin berbicara sesuatu."kata takeru

"apa itu?"aku penasaran

"nanti malam saja! Jam 9 ku tunggu kau di jendela kamar barumu."

"sip"

"usahakan tailmon sudah tidur, aku juga akan menjaga patamon agar tetap terlelap"

"memangnya ada apasih takeru?private?"

"tunggu saja nanti malam ya." Katanya, ia habiskan sirupnya dan izin pulang, lalu kerjaanku sekarang adalah menunggu malam tiba.

* * *

Takeru pov

"kenapa gak ngomong tadi aja?" kataku dalam hati, kulihat patamon masih tertidur, dirumah hikaripun, ia masih tidur, untung saja tailmon melarangku untuk membangunkan partner ku, jadi ku biarkan ia melepas lelah, akhirnya aku pulang, kulihat kaka yamato sedang nonton bola, mmm antara yokohama f marinos v fc Tokyo, kulihat juga ibu sedang santai dan ayah belum pulang, oh ya just info, seminggu yang lalu ibu dan ayah berbaikan hingga akhirnya kami menjadi satu keluarga lagi, aku memilih masuk kamar dan saat aku cek ternyata benar! ku lihat di jendela dan pemandangan pertamaku adalah kamar Hikari,

"HIKARI-CHAN!" aku coba memanggilnya

"ya ada apa takeru?"jawabnya, ternyata ia merespon panggilanku

"jadi terlihat dekat ya!" kataku

"hooh, aku pikir, aku tak akan terus kesepian" jawab hikari

"eeeng Takeru." Kata hikari lagi

"apa? " jawabku

"bisa gak kamu katakan yang ingin kau katakan tadi, takeru? Aku malas kalau harus menunggu jam 9 malam. Tailmon sudah tidur kok"

"mmmmm gimana yah" kataku berpikir,

Aku tau menunggu jam 9 itu membosankan, kulihat matanya, terlihat indah, jika seandainya tetap kutangguhkan, apa yang akan terjadi?, aku bertanya pada diri sendiri

"katakanlah takeru, sekarang!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara angemon, aku tidak tau mengapa, tapi aku yakin itu suaranya,

"hikari!" kataku

"ya takeru." Kata hikari dari seberang, ayolah takeru katakanlah sekarang! Wanita itu menunggumu, kata ku dalam hati.

"hikari mmmmm a...a...a...AKU MENCINTAIMU!" akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar, langsung tanpa basa-basi

"dan itulah yang ingin aku katakan padamu"aku sambung kalimatku

"AKU JUGA TAKERU!"kali ini ia menjawab dengan teriakan, sama seperti saatku ucapkan kata aku mencintaimu!

kali ini aku benar-benar bahagia, aku bengong setengah tersenyum, aku coba menampar pipiku sendiri dan ternyata ini bukan mimpi!, kali ini rasanya semangatku kembali terisi, aku rasa saatnya aku mengajaknya ke tempat favoritku, Taman Larc en ciel, taman yang ada di bawah apartemen kami.

"mau bertemu ditaman? " kata ku mengajak,

"tentu! Why not" kata hikari.

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca dan Review selalu terbuka untuk anda.


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar, ku lakukan secara hati-hati, agar patamon tidak bangun, lalu aku minta ijin pamit kepada ibu dan kak Matt, aku beralasan ingin main ke taman,

"aku mau main dulu ya bu, bentar kok! Ke taman Larc en Ciel!"kata ku

"jangan lama-lama ya T.K" kata ibuku, akhirnya aku turun ke lantai satu dengan lift, sesampainya disana aku langsung berlari ke taman L'arc en Ciel, jaraknya cukup dekat hanya 200 meter dari apartemenku, ku lihat hikari sudah duduk menunggu,

"maaf ya Hikari" aku membuka pembicaraan

"tidak masalah, aku juga baru nyampe takeru."

"emmm hikari,"aku mencoba mencairkan suasana, aku duduk disebelahnya, dan aku coba tatap matanya

"mengapa kau langsung menjawab pernyataan cintaku?"aku bertanya.

"memangnya kenapa? Bukannya bagus begitu" dia menjawab simple

"tidak,hanya saja biasanya perempuan selalu berpikir dulu kalau menjawab pertanyataan cinta seorang pria."

"untuk apa aku berpikir Takeru?, cintaku hanya untukmu, dan aku yakin akan itu, lalu apa alasanku untuk ragu?"

"terimakasih atas jawabannya hikari, aku senang dengan jawabanmu."kataku

"takeru boleh aku bertanya?" kata hikari

"apapun, katakanlah manisku" aku coba membuka situasi yang lebih hangat

"mengapa kau mencintaiku?"kata hikari, kali ini aku mencoba menjawab dengan rilex

"aku tidak tau!, tapi setiap kali kau lewat didepanku, kau duduk disebelahku aku merasa sangat bahagia, kadang cinta tak butuh alasan" kataku, kulihat hikari tersenyum, aku mulai berpikir untuk mengajakanya ke kedai ramen kesukaanku, tiba-tiba ada sebuah message pada digivice kami, di situ tertulis: dari TAICHI

Berkumpul sekarang di rumah koushiro, CEPAT!-taichi-

"ayo kita kerumah kak koushiro."kataku mengajak,

"ayo tapi aku ganti baju dulu."kata hikari, aku mengangguk, kami kembali janjian di lantai lima di gedung2, akhirnya kami pulang dulu ke rumah masing-masing, aku sampai kerumah dan disana kaka Yamatto(Matt) sudah menungguku, kali ini aku coba bercerita padanya,

"kaka apa kau tau sesuatu hari ini?"aku coba bertanya

"tidak!"ia jawab simple

"aku mendapatkan hikari!"kataku sambil tersenyum, kulihat raut mukanya, ia terlihat sedikit bingung, namun bahagia

"benarkah? Oooooooh adikku sudah dewasa rupanya." Dia mengatakannya sambil menjitakku,

"uh sakit tau! Kaka kapan dong?"aku coba mengejeknya

"kapan apa?"dia mulai bingung,

"punya ehm Kak Sora?"

"musuhku berat takeru, aku tidak terlalu yakin"

"yakinlah kak, memangnya siapa musuh kaka?"

"calon kaka tirimu, Taichi"

"hahahahahaha! Namun aku pikir kau akan menang."

"mengapa kau begitu yakin, takeru?"

Akhirnya aku bisiki kebiasaan taichi, kulihat kakaku tersenyum puas,

"kau sudah berani mengkhianati kaka angkatmu ya… takeru"katanya sambil tersenyum setan

"daripada melihat kaka sendiri tersiska" aku jawab

Dan akhirnya kami tertawa bersama.

* * *

Hikari Pov,

Aku menunggu takeru,kak yamatto, patamon dan gabumon, aku yakin kalau kak taichi mengundang mereka, bukan hanya aku dan takeru,

"HIKARI!" seseorang memanggilku

"oh takeru, hai koiboto yo! Hai juga kak yamatto, gabumon dan patamon!" aku panggil mereka satu persatu,

"inikah calon adik tiriku, takeru?" kak yamatto bertanya

"yah, menurutmu yang aku maksud itu hikari yang mana?"kata takeru

"ternyata adik taichi ini sudah besar ya, owww tailmon juga uda gede" kak yamato melihat ke arah tailmon, kulihat ia masih cemberut karena ia dibangunkan dari tidurnya

"ayo kita ke rumah kak koushiro! Aku yakin yang lain sudah menunggu"kata ku mengajak mereka,

Kulihat mereka semua mengangguk,kecuali patamon yang masih tidur,kulihat mereka berdua, emmm kalau dipikir-pikir takeru dan kak yamato adalah kaka beradik paling cool, setidaknya versiku, akhirnya kami sampai di rumah kak koushiro atau biasa disapa Izzy, kami kesana dengan jalan kaki, rumah kak izzy ada di lantai 6,gedung 2, no 12, lantai ini biasanya untuk para orang kaya,

"Koushiro-kun! Kami datang!" kak Matt memanggilnya,

"masuk saja, gak dikunci ko." Kata yang punya rumah

akhirnya Kami masuk dan kulihat semua sudah berkumpul, kami adalah yang paling telat,

"gomen kami telat!"aku meminta maaf pada yang lain

"tidak masalah! Oke kita punya sebuah misi baru." Kata kak Taichi, muka kami mulai serius

"apa itu?" kak Matt bertanya

"kalian tau Yuko Shiroihana kan? Takeru,Hikari,Iori,Daisuke?" kak taichi bertanya pada kami

"ya kami tau"kami jawab itu serempak

"dia….dia adalah, cucu dari Gennai"kak taichi menjelaskan,

"Manamungkin? Bukankah Gennai itu hanyalah data?" takeru bertanya balik,

"aku juga tidak tau takeru, Gennai sendiri yang memberi tau aku soal itu, mungkin bisa kau tanyakan pada Gennai nanti…yang pasti kita harus membawanya ke dunia digital, karena….."kak taichi tidak meneruskannya

"karena apa kak?" aku coba bertanya, ia hanya bungkam, mungkin sebuah kenyataan yang sulit untuk di buka sekarang,

"baik begini, aku ingin 2 orang dari kita menjemput Yuko dan juga Mayu, dia juga terlibat"kata kak taichi,

"Taichi, bagaimana kalau kita suruh dua pasangan baru yang baru saja jadian tadi" kata Kak Yamatto,

"siapa itu?"kak taichi mulai binggung,

"Hikari Yagami dan Takeru Takaishi" dia menjawab sambil setengah tersenyum setan, kulihat muka kak taichi dan seketika ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat ajaib,

"ide bagus! Oke hey kalian dua orang yang masih mesra, ku perintahkan untuk memanggil yuko dan mayu secepatnya" katanya sedikit lebay,

"tak masalah kaka tiriku!, ayo hikari aku pikir, kita punya kesempatan ehm, berdua lebih lama" takeru menjawab sambil mengajakku

"yah ayo takeruku, kita tinggalkan 2 orang kaka yang masih jomblo itu" aku menjawab, sambil sedikit menghina

"2 KOSONG!, HAHAHAHAHA" kali ini kami berdua tertawa puas, kulihat tatapan mereka menjadi sinis,

"CEPAT PERGI KALIAN!" kata kak Matt,

"sebentar, aku ada urusan dengan daisuke dulu" kata takeru,

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan daisuke dan kulihat takeru datang,

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" kataku

"gak perlu tau sayang"kata takeru membalas

Akhirnya kami pergi.

-Di rumah yang dituju-

"ayo yuko kami membutuhkanmu, kaka taichi yang menyuruh kami."kataku menyakinkannya, kulihat ia pasrah, ia meminta kami menjemput mayu dulu, dia ingin ganti baju sebentar, kami menyutujuinya, kamipun beranjak ke lantai 2, kerumah mayu, lebih tepatnya Mayu Itsuwa,

"Mayu-chan! Ini kami Hikari dan takeru" kata ku, kulihat ia keluar

"ada apa?" katanya

"ayo ikut kami ke rumah kak koushiro, kami membutuhkanmu."kataku lagi,

"sip bentar ganti baju dulu" katanya, semenit kemudian, ia keluar dengan kaos favoritnya, ya kaos Chelsea,

"baju yang bagus mayu" kata takeru

"arigatou gozaimasu" kata mayu

Kami kembali ke lantai 4, ke rumah yuko, ku lihat ia sudah bersiap akhirnya, kami antar mereka ke rumah kak koushiro.

* * *

Takeru Pov

-dirumah koushiro-

"halo kami datang, ini dia Yuko Shiroihana dan Mayu Itsuwa!" kataku, kulihat yang lain melihat kearah kami dan mempersilahkan kami duduk, kulihat Kak Taichi dan Ka Yamatto berdiri memulai diskusi,

"baik semua sudah komplit, pertama akan ku jelaskan kenapa kalian ku minta datang hari ini, sekalipun kalian bukan anak terpilih" kata taichi memulai pembicaraan, kami mulai serius

"baik tanpa harus basa-basi, Yuko! Kau harus ikut kami ke dunia digital, ada yang harus kau ambil sendiri, maksudku berdua bersama mayu"kata kak taichi,

"dan itu berarti kau harus sering kontak-kontakan sama kami"ujar kak taichi lagi

"memangnya apa hubungan kami dengan dunia digital?"mayu bertanya, yuko juga ingin tau

"you will know."kak Matt menjawab, tiba-tiba ia bertanya sesuatu padaku

"takeru, itu tanganmu kenapa di perban?" Kaka Matt bertanya padaku

"boleh kami yang bercerita?"kata yuko mengambil pertanyaan, mukanya lebih mirip iblis sekarang

"boleh" kata kak Matt

Akhirnya yuko menjelaskan semuanya, secara terperinci, ia terlihat menikmatinya, mereka juga, kecuali daisuke tentu saja, ia pasti merasa kesal karena tidak kebagian dalam cerita heroikku

"dan begitulah"kata yuko

"WAAAAAAAH SO SWEET"kata yang lain

"kamu kapan gitu ke aku, Izzy?" Kak Mimi bertanya pada Kak koushiro,

"bagaimana kalau kau tenggelam dulu" kata kak Izzy bercanda,

"sekarang nampaknya giliran kakanya."kata Kak sora, kulihat pandangannya mengarah pada kak Matt dan kak Taichi, kulihat keduanya saling pandang,

"Hikari ini akan semakin panas" kataku

"apanya?"Hikari tidak mengerti,

"mana yang akan menang, siapa yang akan jadi adik tiri kak sora" aku bebisik ke Hikari,

"aaaah iya juga ya. wakarimashita"katanya

"Takeru!"kak taichi memanggilku, dia memintaku untuk mengikutinya dulu keluar, diluar ia memintaku pergi ke sudut koridor apartement,

"Takeru, kau tau aku berkuliah di Saitama,?"dia langsung bertanya padaku

"ya aku tau"kataku, dalam hati aku berkata "hikarikan sudah cerita"

"kalau begitu, tolong gantikan aku menjaga hikari, kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku" kata kak taichi, kulihat matanya serius

"sebelum kau memintanya, aku sudah melaksanakannya"aku berkata demikian, kulihat ia tersenyum

"ayo kita kembali!" kak taichi memintaku kembali kesana, kami kembali masuk dan mmm kulihat mimik patamon, ia terlihat marah

"Kenapa aku dan tailmon gak diajak,TAKERU!" patamon memulai muka cemberutnya

"kamukan tadi tidur teman."aku menjawab

"kenapa gak dibangunin?" dia membalas

"aku pikir kau tidak akan suka, aku takut mengganggu tidurmu."aku menjawab, garing memang

"aku tidak mau tau!"mukanya cemberut, tailmon juga, aku jadi mulai bingung gimana caranya 'menjinakan' kemarahan sahabatku ini, wajar, biasanya mereka suka dibawa setiap kali kami pergi, saat kebingungan, tiba-tiba hikari mendekatiku

"takeru, bagaimana jika es krim" ia mulai berbisik padaku

"ah ide bagus" kataku dalam hati, kulihat isi dompetku dan ternyata mmmm cukup untuk 2 digimon yang lagi sebel ini,

"Patamon, Tailmon! Mau eskrim?"aku bertanya, ku tunggu reaksinya,

"MAU!" mereka menjawab kompak, tak ada yang berubah, mereka tetap sama,

"kau mau ikut hikari?"Tanyaku

"mau" ujarnya,

"Neee, bagaimana dengan rapat ini?" tiba-tiba Daisuke berbicara, nampaknya ia mencoba menghalangiku

"aku pikir sekarang adalah waktu istirahat, oke kalian bebas, selama 30 menit, nanti berkumpul lagi disini oke" kak taichi menjawab, kini aku tersenyum, dia memang bisa diandalkan,

"ayo pulang teman"kata Iori kepada sobatnya, kulihat ken dan miyako melakukan hal yang sama

"vee-mon ayo pulang!"kata daisuke, ia agaknya malas sekarang,

"mmmmm daisuke, aku rasa aku belum mau pulang" kata vee-mon,

"gak ada yang bisa dilakuin disini vee-mon"kata daisuke, akhirnya mereka pergi, kulihat hikari, dia nampaknya menunggu,

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang manisku!,Patamon,Tailmon ayo!"kataku mengajak hikari dan digimon kami,

"Ayo sayangku, ada yang mau nitip?"kata hikari

"aku mau nitip es coklat"kata gabumon

"Aku susu strawberry"agumon dan wormon menjawab serentak,

"oke, tidak ada yang mau lagi" kata kami

Hening

"kami duluan ya!"kami pamit.

* * *

Yamatto Pov

"Takeru sudah dewasa ternyata."aku berkata dalam hati, sebagai seorang kaka, jelas aku merasa senang,

"dia bukan lagi si tukang menangis"aku lanjutkan lamunanku, seketika kulihat Taichi yang nampaknya juga sedang melamun, ahh apa lamunannya sama dengan lamunanku, aku rasa ia juga berpikiran sama,

"heh Taichi, aku ingin ngobrol denganmu"aku menghampirinya sambil membuka pembicaraan,

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tentang dunia digital?"ia bertanya,

"TAICHI,YAMATO! Kami mau belanja dulu! Aku titip rumah ini pada kalian"kata, Koushiro, ia,Mimi,Jyou dan Sora beserta digimon masing-masing minta pamit, aku aneh apakah ia lupa keadaan terakhir ia menitipkan rumahnya pada kami?

"Yo hati-hati"kata Gabumon mewakili kami,

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Matt?"Taichi bertanya padaku,

"oke yang pertama ini bukan soal dunia digital, ini soal Adik kita." Kataku

"hmmm memangnya kenapa matt?"

"aku rasa mereka sudah dewasa, bukan begitu Taichi?"

"ya, mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, Takeru dan Hikari, ahhh aku rindu sosok imut masa kecil mereka."kulihat taichi mulai masuk dalam tema

"iya! Aku tak menyangka waktu begitu cepat, bahkan nampaknya kita akan jadi saudara, ya kan Taichi?!"aku bertanya

"ya! Kau tau!? aku sangat ikhlas jika Hikari berganti nama menjadi Hikari Takaishi, hufft mereka memang serasi"taichi mengambill nafas panjang

"aku sudah menduganya Taichi"kata Agumon ku lihat ia ingin masuk pembicaraan,

"aku juga sudah menduganya"kata gabumon tak mau kalah,

"hufft, aku tau? aku tak mungkin menjaganya terus matt, dan aku rasa Takeru memang cocok menggantikanku."taichi kembali berbicara, sekarang lebih mirip curhat

"apa yang bisa membuatmu bepikir begitu sobat? Setauku, dulu kalau dia mendekati hikari, kau akan langsung melarangnya."aku minta kejelasan

"hahaha itu dulu Yamatto, mereka masih anak-anak, sekarangkan sudah berbeda. Apalagi mendengar cerita Yuko tadi."Taichi melihat kearahku, nampaknya untuk meyakinkan ku

"sebenarnya bukan cuman itu saja kak Taichi" tiba-tiba kudengar ada perempuan bersuara, ooooh Yuko,aku lupa ia dan mayu belum pergi,

"maaf jika aku tidak sopan, tapi boleh aku menceritakan mereka selama di sekolah" yuko menawawkan sebuah cerita, nampaknya menarik dan setauku, diantara semua anak biasa disekolahnya, Yuko dan Mayu adalah yang paling dekat dengan anak-anak terpilih(generasi 2)

"boleh" aku dan taichi menjawab berbarengan,

"ASIK CERITA!"agumon dan gabumon juga teriak berbarengan,

"Waktu itu pelajaran Sejarah"yuko memulai ceritanya, "Aku tidak tau kenapa namun tiba-tiba, Hikari pingsan, menurut dokter pada waktu itu, Hikari nampaknya sedang demam"yuko meanjutkan ceritanya

"hey aku tidak tau soal itu"Kata taichi,

"lanjutkan!"ujarku

"lalu semua anak hanya melonggo dan tiba-tiba takeru berdiri dan membawanya ke UKS, dia juga yang menunggui hikari, membelikan obat, menuliskan catatan bahkan ia membelikan makanan pada Hikari" yuko terlihat serius, begitu juga kami

"atau saat hujan"kata mayu nampaknya ia juga ingin bercerita, kami alihkan pandangan padanya,

"saat itu hikari terjebak disekolah, karena hujan tentu saja, aku masih dikelas, ada urusan, kulihat takeru mendekatinya, ya disitu juga ada tailmon dan patamon" mayu melanjutkan ceritanya

"dan saat itu takeru menawarkan jas hujannya, aku tidak tau percakapan mereka secara jelas, namun yang pasti takeru memilih kehujanan daripada membiarkan Hikari kehujanan, ya dan besoknya, Takeru flu, aku pikir itu tingkah yang bodoh,"kata mayu, kami semakin tertarik

"dan tiba-tiba ada petir, kalian eh kaka taukan kalau Hikari takut petir!?"mayu melanjutkan, kami mengangguk

"dan saat itu ia langsung memeluk takeru, sebenarnya bukan itu saja, hampir di setiap keadaan menakutkan, Hikari memeluk takeru" mayu bercerita

"saat ada jurit malam, saat kamping, dan asal kaka tau Hikari nyaris terbawa arus saat outbond dan semua orang tak ada yang berani mengejarnya, kecuali…"belum sempat mayu melanjutkannya Taichi menjawab

"Takeru! Benarkan!?"

"ya! Ia rela kakinya tergores batu hanya untuk Hikari." Kata Mayu

"huhuhuhu SO SWEEEEET"kulihat Agumon dan Gabumon berpelukan sambil menangis

"adiku benar-benar AWESOME"kataku, tak kusangka ia begitu protect, wajar jika ia mendapat yang sepantasnya,

"adikmu benar-benar harapan bagi cahaya kecilku, Matt" kata taichi, ia nampaknya sangat meresapi.

"itu sih gimana kakanya sih!"aku coba melawak

"apa!? Setauku kau tak pernah melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kami!"taichi mulai terespon

"dan kau kerjaannya cuman ngatur" kataku, kami terlibat pertikaian kecil, namun aku tau ini Cuma salah satu kebiasaan kami, berdebat dan tak pernah berlanjut pada perkelahian

"nah kak Taichi sama Kak Matt kapan dong?" Yuko bertanya

"kapan apa?"kata kami

"Punya pacar, masa kalah sama adiknya hahahaha"kali ini Mayu yang menjawab, kami Cuma diam, gak tau mau jawab apa, tiba-tiba aku punya ide

"mmmm May"kataku

"wah May? Ditunggu ya"mereka berdua berkata penuh semangat

"Maybe yes, Maybe no!"jawabku, dan kami semua tertawa lepas.

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca dan Review selalu terbuka untuk anda.


	3. Chapter 3

Takeru pov

"Takeru, berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"hikari bertanya padaku, ya kami dalam perjalanan membeli ice-cream, guna membahagiakan dua digimon kami,

"mmmm sebentar lagi, ahhh sudah ayo Hikari, Tailmon, ayo kita turun dari bis!."aku mengajak mereka berdua turun,

"aku gak diajak turun Takeru?"kata Patamon, ia lebih sering cemburu sekarang,

"untuk apa? kau ada diatas kepalaku sobat."aku berkata padanya

"eh iya! Hehehe AYO KITA MAKAN ESKRIM!"kata patamon, ia berteriak layaknya jendral yang memimpin peperangan.

"AYOOOO!" kami ikut berteriak,

Café yang kami tuju adalah Coucher de Soleil, café terenak di Tokyo, ya setidaknya versiku, kebetulan, anak yang punyanya adalah teman klub Aikidoku, namanya Honda, tak jarang aku mendapatkan diskon,

"hey Takeru!" seseorang memanggilku, ahhh Honda, dia sedang disini,

"hey Honda! Ogenki desuka?"kata ku

"Not bad! Wah udah punya pacar kamu takeru?"dia kembali bertanya,

"iya heheh kenalkan, Hikari Yagami, ini tailmon partnernya dan ini.."aku belum melanjutkan

"patamon! Kau sering cerita tentang mahluk lucu satu ini. Oh ya Hikari, kenalkan Aku Honda" dia memperkenalkan diri

"saya Hikari Yagami!"hikari memperkenalkan diri

"aku lapar!"kata tailmon dan patamon, mereka tetap tidak berubah

"mmm sudah jam 2, aku rasa kalian bisa menikmati tempat duduk yang di sana" kata Honda menunjukkan ke arah balcon,

"maaf aku harus pulang dulu. Nah nanti kalian ku beri 50% potongan harga."sambung Honda

"arigatou gozaimasu! teman" kataku, kulihat ia pergi, aku akhirnya mengajak hikari dan semua digimon duduk di tempat yang sudah tersedia,

"ayo mau pesan apa?"aku menawarkan,

"ahh aku milk shake Vanilla aja deh!"Hikari menjawab

"aku SUPERBIG ESKRIM!"kata patamon

"aku…Icefloat aja"kata tailmon,

"aku chochochino saja, tunggu bentar ya!"aku meminta mereka menunggu karena setelah menulis pesanan, ku datangi kasirnya, ya di café ini aku punya kebiasaan seperti itu,

"oke tinggal tunggu aja!" kataku sekembalinya dari memesan,

"Takeru, kamu kenal dia dimana?"hikari bertanya

"siapa? Honda?mmmm di Klub Aikido" aku mejawab

"ooh pantes kalian akrab banget"kata hikari, ahhh dia tersenyum lagi, manis sekali

"Kari, kamu tau kenapa aku suka tempat ini?"aku mulai bertanya,

"gak! aku gak tau, mmm mungkin disini tempat yang indah"dia mejawab

"mungkin karena disini kamu dapet diskon!"kata Patamon

"atau mungkin disini kamu sudah terbiasa, T.K"kata Tailmon, mereka ikut menjawab,

"nyaris benar! Namun yang paling benar adalah…"aku belum selesai bicara, pelayan sudah datang

"ini Chococino-nya, Milkshake Vanilla,Superbig Ice-cream dan icefloat " kata sang pelayan, akhirnya makanan itu nyampe juga,

"terimakasih!"kami menjawab

"jika ada pesanan lain hubungi kami"dia undur diri

"apa jawabannya takeru?"Hikari kembali menyambung pertanyaan yang terpotong tadi, ia nampaknya masih penasaran,

"soal mengapa aku suka tempat ini? Ya jawaban yang benar adalah, disini pertama kalinya aku …aku…mencintaimu Hikari. Lebih tepatnya, saat aku memanggilmu Kari-chan dari sini, tempat duduk kita sekarang ", kulihat ia memerah

"sungguh?aku belum pernah kesini."ia menjawab

"yak kau pernah! Saat tempat ini masih bernama aimer de café" aku mencoba mengingatkannya, kulihat Patamon dan Tailmon sedang asik melahap makanan mereka,

"ooh aimer de café ya! Pantes rasanya aku pernah kesini, sudah ganti nama toh, ohya dan kau tau takeru!? kapan pertama aku mencintaimu?"kali ini Hikari yang bertanya

"tidak!"aku menjawab simple

"saat aku melihat mu duduk di café bernama aimer de café, Lebih tepatnya, saat kau memanggilku Kari-chan dari sini, tempat duduk kita sekarang" katanya,

Tak ku sangka, kami jatuh cinta disaat yang bersamaan,sambil menghabiskan makan kulihat hapeku, hmm ada SMS dari taichi, tumben gak lewat D-terminal,

"mengingatkan 10 menit lagi kita ngumpul-taichi-",

"ayo percepat! Tinggal 10 menit lagi, aku mau memesan pesanan Gabumon, Agumon dan wormmon"kataku mengingatkan,

"SUDAH!"kata patamon dan tailmon, kulihat Hikari, dia juga sudah menyelesaikan makanannya,

"baik tunggu bentar aku mau ke kasir."kataku,

"berapa semuanya mba?"aku bertanya pada kasir

"semuanya 50yen, tapi kata tuan Honda anda dapat diskon 50%, jadi semuanya 25yen"kata mba itu

"ooooh ini"aku memberi uang 25yen

"terimakasih, semoga anda datang lagi."kata si penjaga kasir

"sama-sama, sampaikan salamku untuk bos mu"kataku, kulihat ibu kasir itu mengangguk,lalu aku kembali menghamipiri Hikari dan para digimon untuk mengajak pulang, nah kami pulang dengan bis

"Kami akan segera datang Taichi!"kataku dalam hati.

* * *

Sora Pov

"apakah ini belum cukup banyak Mimi?"aku bertanya pada temanku yang sekarang sedang berkuliah di jepang ini,

"tenang… ini kan pake uangku! bagaimana kalau kalian,duduk dulu"kata mimi menyarankan,

"oke kami duduk saja, kembalilah yang cepat"kata Koushiro mewakili jawaban kami,

"nah para digimon, kalian mau ikut atau duduk?"kata mimi bertanya pada para digimon,

"IKUT!" kata para digimon serempak, akhirnya mimi mengajak mereka meneruskan 'perburuan' di hutan bernama mall,

"akhirnya duduk juga, eh sebentar aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu"kata joe, kulihat ia kembali berdiri,

"mmmm Cuma berdua deh, eh Sora aku punya pertanyaan, sedikit pribadi, boleh?"izzy bertanya padaku

"boleh! Memangnya tentang apa?"aku menjawab

"its about Yamatto and Taichi"dia melanjutkan

"iya memangnya kenapa."aku mulai bingung dengan pertanyaan izzy

"siapa yang akan kau pilih?" izzy langsung bertanya to the point

"ehhh maksudnya?"aku agak terkejut, sialan dia bertanya yang beginian, aku merasa mukaku mulai memerah

"yang akan kau jadikan kekasihmu Sora." izzy melanjutkan

"gak tau!"aku menjawab secara lugas

"memang sulit sora memilih 2 jagoan..tapi ayolah pilih satu! atau jangan-jangan…kau terjebak di dua hati ya!? "izzy kembali menyerang

"mmmm mungkin iya! Ku rasa begitu." kali ini aku menjawab dengan sedikit malu-malu, aku berpikir, mungkin ada baiknya aku sedikit curhat tentang yang satu ini,

"bisa jelaskan padaku apa menariknya mereka berdua?"izzy kembali bertanya,

"Taichi, dia orang yang pemberani, meski sedikit pecicilan, ia bisa diandalkan, ia pemimpin yang baik dan selalu cekatan."kata ku, menyebutkan rasa tertarikku pada Taichi

"kalau Yamatto?"Izzy bertanya lagi

"dia orang yang cool, jago bermain music dan aku belum pernah mendengar ia mengkhianati siapapun dan dia juga pintar membaca situasi."kata kembali menjawab ku

"ooooooh ya udah itu aja, aku berjanji hanya aku dan kau yang tau." Izzy berjanji, dia menyudahi pertanyaan terkutuk ini,

"lagi pula semua digimon ikut mimi berbelanja, jadi tak ada yang bisa menjadi 'ember' "lanjutnya

"ya arigatou izzy, tolong rahasiakan ini."aku memohon sekali-lagi

"sip"ia memberi tanda jempol padaku

Aku merasa kembali tenang, tiba-tiba hapeku nyala, kuihat dari taichi, ia meminta kami segera balik,

"Izzy ayo, taichi sudah menunggu di rumahmu, kita lanjutkan rapat."kata ku,

"ohh sms dari taichi ya, sip aku beritau joe dan mimi dulu"ia membalas sambil mengirim pesan lewat D-terminal.

"mereka menuju ke sini"kata izzy,

"ku harap mereka cepat"aku membalas perkataan izzy, ia hanya mengangguk, kulihat joe sudah datang, mimi pun tergesa-gesa bersama digimon yang lainnya,

"ayo pulang!"titah izzy, dan kami keluar dari mall menuju mobil Izzy, untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

-taichi pov-

"Sudah 25 menit waktu sitirahat rapat ini, ayolah kalian dimana?"aku bergumam dalam hati,

"KAMI DATANG!"Takeru,Hikari , Tailmon dan Patamon akhirnya datang,

"lama sekali! Apa yang menghambatmu?"aku bertanya pada mereka, khususnya takeru, ia bertanggung jawab penuh atas keselamatannya, Digimon dan Hikari,

"pelayannya sedikit lama, jadi kami juga makannya lama"Takeru menjawab pertanyaanku dengan polos sekali,

"ouw ! ya sudah"aku menjawab seikhlasnya,

"hei Takeru mana pesanan kami?"kata gabumon

"ooh iya, nih untuk kalian semua yang memesan, tenang ini gratis."kata takeru sambil memberikan sebuah kantong kresek berwarna putih

"akhirnya datang juga"kata Gabumon, kulihat Agumon mendekatinya,

"mana milikku?"ia bertanya, digimonku sudah lapar rupanya

"tuh! susu strawberrykan? Ingat yang satu lagi punya wormmon."kata gabumon mengingatkan, yah aku mengakuinya agumon memang agak pelupa, 4 menit kemudian Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Iori, vee-mon, armadilomon, hawkmon dan wormmon datang berbarengan

"Taichi-san kami datang"kata ken mewakili mereka,

"ya cepat masuk, siapkan diri kalian sekarang adalah bagian serius dalam rapat ini!"kata ku menyuruh mereka cepat,

"susu strawberryku yeeee"kali ini wormon berlari kearah minuman yang ia pesan kepada takeru,

"berapa yang harus aku bayar, T.K?"ken bertanya pada Takeru,

"tenang aja ini gratis!"kata takeru menjawab, kulihat ken membungkukkan badan tanda terimakasihnya pada takeru, selanjutnya takeru melakukan hal yang sama,

"Kami datang!"kali ini mimi berteriak, dia mewakili mereka yang ke mall tadi,

"segitu banyaknya!?"kali ini takeru teriak dengan spotan,

"hahahah cewe emang gitu T.K"kali ini Hikari menjawab pertanyaan Takeru, kulihat ia tersenyum, hmmm kali ini aku tau salah satu alasan mengapa takeru menyukainya,

"apa kamu juga hobi shopping? "sekarang takeru balik bertanya,

"tidak! Aku malas menhamburkan uang"adikku, Hikari menjawab dengan gampang

"Baik semua sudah kumpul mari kita mulai rapatnya"aku berteriak, kulihat sekeliling, eh mayu dan yuko mana? mereka menghilang,

"matt kau lihat yuko dan mayu?"aku bertanya pada yamatto,

"oh mereka turun untuk membeli minum"kata Yamatto santai,

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap lagkah kaki, sepertinya berlari dan menuju kearah sini, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan kulihat Yuko, mukanya shock sambil berkeringat,

"Mayu… dia…"yuko mulai berbicara,

"kenapa?ada apa dengan mayu?" sora bertanya, kami juga pernasaran,

"dia…dia.. .."yuko menjawab terbata-bata dan BRUKK!, seketika ia pingsan, kami berlari menghampirinya untuk membantunya,

"Taichi, ini masalah besar"tiba-tiba Matt berbicara,

"ya ini masalah besar."takeru juga berkata demikian dan kulihat mereka berdua melihat D-terminal, aku coba membuka D-terminalku, lalu kulihat pesan yang tertulis disana dan aku berkata,

"ini memang masalah yang teramat besar."

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca dan Review selalu terbuka untuk anda.


	4. Chapter 4

Seketika semua diam, aku menelan ludah, tak kusangka ini terjadi,

"Dia kembali."kata ku singkat,

"Dia? Siapa? apa itu ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya mayu?" Mimi bertanya dengan sangat Khawatir,

"istirahatkan dulu yuko, setelah itu kita akan membicarakan tentang isi pesan ini"kata ku, aku berkata dengan kesan horror, akhirnya mereka para wanita dan digimon mengangkut yuko ke kamar untuk di rebahkan, selanjutnya kudengar mimi meminta joe menjaga mayu, bersama gomamon tentu saja

"tolong ya joe."mimi berkata pada joe,

"oke no problem!"kata joe, akhirnya mimi dan semua yang mengangkut yuko kembali keruangan tamu, ruangan dimana kami berkumpul,

"halo permisi!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik pintu,

"itu siapa?"daisuke bertanya,

"permisi"orang itu kembali mengetok pintu

"biarkan aku yang membukanya"kata takeru

Kulihat takeru berjalan mengarah ke pintu dan saat takeru membuka pintu tiba-tiba Hikari berteriak,

"Astaga!".

* * *

Takeru pov

"mayunya ada?" kata orang itu, dan dia adalah ibunya Mayu, celaka!, kami baru saja kehilangan dia,

"mmm sebentar bu."kata ku meminta wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu menunggu,

"bagaimana ini Taichi? Itu ibunya mayu."aku bertanya setengah khawatir,

"suruh dulu beliau masuk"kata taichi, aku langsung melakukan nya

"bu bisa masuk dulu."aku meminta pada beliau,

"wah aku tak bisa lama-lama, mayu mana?"dia kembali menjawab,

"ibu ada baiknya masuk dulu, saya mohon!"tiba-tiba taichi ada dibelakang ku, akhirnya ibunya mayu pun mengikuti keinginan kami untuk masuk dulu,

"begini bu,"kulihat taichi berusaha bicara, ia menarik nafas panjang,

"mayu diculik! Aku tau anda tak akan percaya" kata taichi melanjutkan,

Kali ini sang ibu menteskan airmata, aku tau beliau pasti shock dan kehilangan, apalagi mayu adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Itsuwa,

"ternyata benar."kali ini ibu mayu yang berbicara, dan sumpah kami balik shock,

"APA!? ibu sudah tau?lantas kenapa ibu menanyakan mayu kepada kami?"kata yamatto, ia spontan mengatakan itu,

"ya, aku tau dari seseorang berbaju hitam, aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak percaya dan mengecheck ke sini"kata ibunya,

"tenangkan dulu dirimu nyonya itsuwa, kami akan menemukannya"kata ku, kulihat yang lain juga setuju,

"ya kami akan mencari Mayu-chan" kata hikari,

Suasana mejadi hening, kami tak tau harus bicara apa,

"baiklah! Aku tau polisi tak akan menemukannya, dunia digimon bukan tempat mereka."ibu mayu berbicara,

"EH?ibu tau dunia digimon?"kami serentak bertanya,

"tentu aku tau, jauh sebelum kalian terpilih, aku sudah ada disana, aku ini sebenarnya angkatan pertama, hanya saja kami ketuaan."ia menceritakannya sambil menangis

"dan aku tau pria berbaju hitam itu jelmaan devimon, karena dialah yang mendepak kami berdelapan kembali ke dunia nyata."nyonya itsuwa kembali bercerita,

"lalu dimana mereka, 7 orang angkatan pertama yang lain?"aku bertanya, sekarang kami menjadi penasaran,

"mati"kata nyonya itsuwa,

"dan itu mengapa Mayu menjadi Yatim."ia kembali bercerita

"ayah mayu dan 6 sisanya nekat masuk dunia digimon untuk kembali menyelamatkan dunia tersebut, dan akhirnya mereka mati diserang Devimon, ayah mayu melarangku ikut karena ia khawatir tidak kembali."kata nyonya itsuwa, sekarang kami benar-benar merasa iba, ditambah raut muka beliau yang masih bersedih.

"saat itu, kami baru 1 thn menikah dan 1 hari sesudahnya, aku hamil, lalu lahirlah mayu, ya ia lahir yatim piatu."kata ibu mayu kembali bercerita, kami cuman menyimak dengan bengong,

"dan saat itu…..aku menamainya MAYU, sesuai dengan pulau rahasia yang ada disana."ibu mayu kembali bercerita,

"pulau rahasia?"aku hendak bertanya, namun nyonya itsuwa langsung pamit

"oke! Aku akan pulang dulu, aku harap dia akan kembali."ibunya mayu langsung berjalan keluar dan pamit pada kami, pintu tertutup dan suasana hening, kami tak bisa berkata apa-apa, kami membiarkan ia pergi,

"oke! Kembali ke soal D-terminal message, tadi ada sebuah pesan dan pesan itu datang dari.. Devimon."kata taichi ia membuka rapat sekaligus menceritakan dari siapa pesan itu,

"dan itu berisi, bahwa ia mendapatkan Mayu Itsuwa, dan jika kalian ingin menyelamatkannya datanglah ke dunia digimon. Itu katanya" taichi melanjutkan,

"tunggu! Itu berarti Devimon punya D-terminal."kata izzy

"ya dan pertanyaannya itu milik siapa?"kata ku

"itu bukan urusan kita! Nanti pasti terjawab, sekarang masalahnya adalh gerbang masuk, Izzy berapa kali lagi gerbang bisa terbuka?"yamatto bertanya pada izzy, ia juga menghentikan pertanyaan soal 'milik siapakah D-terminal itu?'

"mmm 2 kali, eh ini baru saja tertutup, berarti ada 1 kali lagi."kata izzy melihat laptopnya,

"siapa yang baru menggunakannya?"daisuke bertanya,

"Devimon dan sekutunya! Aku akan booking dulu satu untuk kita"kata izzy

"tunggu! Itu berarti kita hanya bisa pergi! Tidak bisa pulang!"kata Miyako, ia terlihat seperti menyentak ,

"bisa. Dengan satu sarat."kata izzy,

"apa itu?"sekarang ken yang bertanya,

"kita menemui gennai, lalu kita bisa pulang lagi."kata izzy, ia melakukannya sambil mencoba membooking portal ke dunia digimon,

"booked" suara ini datang dari laptop izzy

"aku rasa kita harus pulang dulu, karena besok, kita akan pergi" kata Taichi memerintah

"kenapa tidak sekarang?"tiba-tiba Hikari bertanya

"kita kelelahan, dan kita tidak membawa perbekalan"taichi menjawab

"kelelahan? Tapi apa kaka yakin kalau besok mayu masih selamat?!"hikari kembali bertanya, kali ini nadanya menantang,

"hei sejak kapan kau begini? Bisakah nadamu diturunkan sedikit!"taichi balas berteriak,

"tidak! aku hanya bingung, bagaimana mungkin kaka bisa bicara "kita pergi besok" dengan santai sedangkan kaka tau bahwa mayu dalam bahaya."hikari kembali berbicara, kali ini nadanya tegas, aku belum pernah melihat ia seperti ini,

"kau ini masih kecil kari, belum tau apa-apa!"Taichi menjawab sedikit marah,

"aku sudah 17 tahun! Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi, lagi pula, apa kau bisa menjamin keselamatan mayu? "hikari kembali bertanya, nadanya makin keras, awalnya kak taichi hendak melawan namun kak matt menghentikannya,

"Taichi! aku pikir, kita memang harus pergi hari ini, Hikari benar, tak ada jaminan ia selamat, apa lagi sekarang, ia di tangan devimon" kak yamatto memotong pertempuran mereka berdua.

"Ya kita pergi hari ini! Kalau bisa kita tidur di dunia digital."aku kali ini berteriak,

"kalian setuju?"aku bertanya pada mereka yang ada di sini,

"setuju!"kata ken, wormmon juga memberi sinyal yang sama, miyako, Iori, Daisuke, vee-mon dan semua digimon memberi tanda setuju,

"bagaimana dengan yuko?"kata taichi, tiba-tiba ada suara joe dari kejauhan,

"yuko sudah sadar!" katanya, kulihat taichi nampaknya ia ikut berpikir

"baik! Pertama pastikan Yuko diiznkan, kedua kita pulang untuk persiapan pergi hari ini!"kata taichi, nampaknya ia pasrah,

"dan kau Hikari! Kau harus membeli perbekalan kita."kata taichi, ia nampaknya masih marah

"baik dan takeru akan bersamaku"kata hikari, ia melihat kearahku

"ya aku akan bersamanya, ditambah patamon dan tailmon"aku merespon.

"baik !sekarang go to your own home! Malam jam 5 kita kumpul, lagi, beritahu yuko"kata taichi

Akhirnya kami pamit dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

* * *

Hikari pov

-skip the time-

"oke makanan ringan udah, makanan berat yang instan udah, Tailmon yang belom apalagi?"aku bertanya pada Tailmon, kulihat takeru dan patamon masih asik mendorong trolie,

"minuman?"kata tailmon, ah iya minuman, hampir lupa,

"kau mau duduk dulu T.k?"aku bertnaya pada pacarku ini,

"tidak! Lanjutkan saja."ia menjawab tegas

Akhirnya kami lanjutkan belanja yang menggunakan uang kelompok kami ini, singkat cerita kami selesai berbelanja dan langsung membawanya ke rumah kak izzy, kata kak yamato disana jadi 'gudang' sementara,

"Izzy-san!"Takeru memanggil kak izzy,

"masuk aja! simpan di ruang tengah " kata kak izzy berteriak dari dalam rumah

Kami masuk ke sana dan menyimpan semua belanjaan, kulihat disana sudah ada tas kak izzy, kak sora, kak mimi, daisuke, ken, miyako dan Iori, eh kak taichi juga ada,

"kak izzy, kak taichi kemana?"aku bertanya padanya, karena tadi ia tidak kerumah,

"kembali ke kost-an nya dulu, dia mau ambil D-App!"kata kak izzy dari jauh,

"oh aplikasi buatan kak izzy itu?"takeru bertanya

"YO!"dia menjawab seenaknya,

"ayo kita pulang, aku mau tidur dulu"kata tailmon, mukanya sudah memasang muka tidur,

"ayo!kita harus siap-siap untuk nanti malam!"kata takeru, akhirnya kami berpamitan sama yang punya rumah, meski kami gak liat dimana yang punya rumah, cuman denger suaranya aja, yep kak izzy punya kebiasaan yang aneh, kami keluar dari rumah kak izzy, kulihat jalan menuju lift masih jauh, ada di ujung koridor,

"Hikari, apa kau khawatir pada mayu?"kali ini takeru bertanya padaku, dan patamon, ia sudah tertidur,

"ya!sangat khawatir!"kata ku, aku menunduk saat menjawabnya,

"tapi aku yakin mayu tidak akan dalam masalah."kata takeru kembali menjawab

"mengapa kau begitu yakin? Bukankah ia ada di tangan Devimon?"

"aku yakin karena disana devimon tak akan berani berbuat apa-apa."

"kenapa? Hey dia itu bengis Takeru! Kau ingat saat kita ada di.."aku awalnya mau protes, tapi telunjuk takeru langsung menghampiri bibirku dan ia berkata,

"odayaka! Koibito yo"kata nya, ia memintaku tenang, aku akhirnya tidak melanjutkan perkataan ku, kulihat, kami sudah sampai di lift dan saat itu takeru bertanya,

"silahkan duluan masuk, cahayaku"ujarnya berkata agak romantic,

"baiklah!"aku menjawab aga cuek.

* * *

Takeru pov

Sampai ke lantai 5

"takeru! Kau tau aku khawatir, bukan hanya soal mayu."hikari kali ini kembali bercerita,

"apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan?"aku balik bertanya, tailmon ia tidur di pangkuan Hikari,

"kau."ia menjawab simple

"aku?"kali ini aku balik bertanya, kenapa harus aku?

"ya ini karena cerita dari ibu mayu."ia kembali berbicara,

"tenanglah hikari, bukankah kita akan pergi bersama?"

"ya tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"ayolah manis, aku kan masih disini, kita pasti pulang dengan membawa mayu dan utuh."

"berjanjilah takeru"kali ini hikari memohon padaku,

"berjanjilah untuk menepati kata-katamu yang tadi!"kali ini suara hikari memelas, kulihat matanya yang begitu bening, kata-kata si bungsu dari yagami ini benar-benar tulus,

"ya aku berjanji."aku berkata demikian, kulihat ia tersenyum simple, senyumnya khas, benar-benar kawaii

"takeru aku mau membisikimu sesuatu."kali ini hikari kembali berbicara,

"apa?"aku dekatkan telingaku, ya agak turun, tubuh hikari 10 centi lebih pendek dari ku

"kemari kurang dekat!"katanya, aku dekatkan telingaku, dan ternyata sasarn utamanya bukan telingaku, tapi pipiku, astaga ia mencium pipiku,

"terimakasih untuk janjimu"ia kembali berbicara,

"everything you want, ill do"kata ku, ia kembali tersenyum, ah kita sudah sampai, aku berjalan dan mengantarkannya ke rumahnya,

"samapai jumpa Hikari!"kata ku

"ya sayonara" dia balik menjawab.

-di dunia digimon(tempat penyanderaan mayu)-

"hmmm ini akan seru"kata salah satu monster dalam dunia digimon, ya dia adalah devimon,

"kau sudah mendaptakannya, sekarang untuk apa?"kali ini Ladydevimon bertanya pada devimon, dia tidak menjawab,terlihat mayu dengan mulut di bekap, tanagn di ikat dan duduk dilantai tak berdaya, ia tidak pingsan namun matanya menatap kosong,

"dia akan menjadi umpan! Untuk kembali membalaskan dendam ku!"kata devimon

"anak-anak terpilih itu?"kata ladydevimon,

"siapa lagi?"kata devimon kembali berbicara

"nah anak-anak, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk memberi perempuan manis ini sebuah 'hadiah' kejam dari kita yang akan berbekas selamnya"devimon kembali bertanya, kali ini pada anak buahnya,

"rusak kehor*******nya!"ujar salah satu anak buah!, kali ini Devimon mengamuk,

"AKU TAK SEKEJI ITU, BODOH!, KAU PIKIR AKU SAMA DENGAN MEREKA?!"ujarnya, ia tidak ingin disamakan dengan para manusia yang berpikiran bejat, ia langsung melenyapkan sang digimon tersebut,

"atau mungkin beri dia ingatan masa lalu yang kelam."kata ladydevimon,

"good idea!" devimon setuju, kali ini ia menarik rambut mayu yang panjang dan membuat mukanya ada tepat didepan mukanya

"lihat mataku manis! Dan kau akan melihat semua masa lalu mu…..yang kelam!"kata devimon

seketika mayu langsung terbaring lemas, wajar ia diajak secara live melihat masa lalunya yang kelam,

"oke simpan dia di gundang!"kata devimon, ia sudah sukses membuat sebuah ketakutan

"dan aku akan member pesan kepada semua anak terpilih, dengan alat itu"ujarnya.

* * *

Yamatto pov

-hai kalian cepatlah gadis ini menunggu kalian! (devimon)-kerlihat jelas dalam d-terminalku

"sialan dari si devimon!, ah sudah waktunya, aku akan membangunkan takeru dulu"aku berlari menuju kamar takeru dan membangunkannya,

Skip the time

"baik mari kita mulai perjalanan ini!"kata taichi, ya ia memimpin kami, lagi

"yuko kau sudah dapat izin?"joe bertanya, pada yuko, joe dapat bagian medis

"sudah joe-san"katanya

"izzy ayo bukakan gerbang menuju dunia digimon!" kata taichi menyuruh,

"oke semuanya sudah siap check dulu barang kalian!"kata izzy, mereka mengcheck barang kelompk dan barang masing-masing, akhirnya mereka selesai mengcheck,

"oke disini jam 5 sore, siap!"kata izzy dan klik akhirnya dunia mereka masuk ke dunia digimon

"aaaaaaaaaaa"kata yuko,

"kau merasakan sensasinya?"kata ku

"ya Yamatto-san!"ujarnya,

Bruk! Kami terjatuh dan tiba-tiba sesuatu langsung mengejutkan kami,

"kenapa semua ini? Nampaknya seperti hancur."kata gabumon, ya pulau file seperti hangus,

"aku tak tau kawan"kata ku,

"kalian,Kemarilah! "kata takeru dan hikari berbarengan, dan saat kami menghampirinya kulihat sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya,

"ini jangan-jangan….aku tidak percaya"kata ku

"aku juga matt"kata sora, kami semua Nampak tidak percaya bahwa ada benda seperti ini di pulau file.

* * *

termiakasih, jangan lupan RNR


	5. Chapter 5

Ya, Benda itu menjulang tinggi, berbentuk limas segiempat, dan atasnya terpapas, mirip lambang iluminati, diatas nya ada kubus, di setiap sisinya terdapat tangga, anehnya di tangga tersebut terdapat tulisan, Salju, Cahaya, Harapan dan Keberanian, saat itu kami masih bengong.

"mmm kaka Tacihi, itukan makna lambang kita."kudengar hikari bicara dengan kakanya

"ya, disana ada milik ku, kau, Takeru dan salju?, itu milik siapa?"taichi kebingungan,

"oke gimana kalau kita cari tempat istirahat dulu, buat tenda dan bikin makanan!"kata ken

"ya kami akan membuat tenda."kata Iori dan daisuke,

"kami akan menyiapkan makanan"miyako,mimi, hikari, sora dan Yuko balas menjawab,

"biar aku yang membantumu Suke"kata takeru,

"sip yamatto, joe, izzy dan aku akan merencanakan cara untuk pergi kesana, nah para digimon bantu tuan kalian"kata taichi ia memerintah

"kecuali kalian, agumun,gabumon,gomamon dan tentomon, kalian bantu mereka saja."kataku memerintah, rasanya aku dan taichi bagai duo ditaktor paling berkuasa,

Akhirnya semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, terdengar suara semangat 48 dari mereka semua

"Seifuku ga jama wo suruuu, motto jiyuu ni ai saretai no" terdengar suara takeru bernyanyi lagu Seifuku ga jama wo suru dari AKB48, kalau dipikir-pikir, nih anak bisa juga jadi vokalis,

"hey Tailmon setel MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM-LARC-EN-CIEL dong, biar semangat."kata hikari, selera lagu adik taichi ini memang bagus,

"sip!"kata tailmon, 4 menit kemudian lagu itu di putar, nampaknya lagu itu bisa jadi soundtrack petualangn kami, ya jika ingin di ubah liriknya mungkin jadi OUR HEART DRAWS A DREAM.

* * *

Sora pov

Semuanya sibuk, kami tak mempedulikan lagi piramida misterius itu, biarkan saja itu jadi mistery dulu, sekarang kami harus menyiapkan makanan, hari hampir malam, kulihat Hikari, mmm dia memasak mie ramen, cukup bagus, miyako dan mimi mereka menyiapkan nasi dan ebi, nah aku, memanaskan air untuk membuat teh rahasia keluarga takenouchi, terdengar suara lagu yang cukup famialiar di telingaku, mmm ini lagu larc-en-ciel, aku suka lagu ini, daisuki, terutama vokalisnya, hehe, dan yang bisa menyamainya hanya suara, ehm Yamatto,

"kak sora, kok mukanya merah"yuko bertanya padaku, anak polos ini bertanya dengan nada anak kecil,

"eh gpp kok."aku membalas

"hihihi aku tau, kak sora pasti lagi falling in love ya.."kata yuko nakal,

"hush kamu gak boleh gitu!"aku menjawab kalap,

"kak boleh aku membaca garis tangan kaka?"yuko bertanya, Dia kaya peramal sekarang,

"aku mau ngetes kemampuan membaca garis tanganku, boleh?""yuko kembali bertanya,

"oke!boleh anak manis."kata ku, kuberikan tangan kananku, dia melihat telapak tanganku dan mulai merabanya,

"kaka adalah orang yang tulus dan ikhlas."katanya

"kaka juga pecemburu berat, namun hidupnya optimis"dia masih asik mengutak-atik tanganku

"dan jodoh…"dia kembali membaca,

"SIAPA JODOHKU?"kali ini aku sontak bertanya, aku semangat,

"mmmm kalau bukan berawalan dari Y maka T"kata Yuko kembali membaca tanganku,

"tapi cenderung ke Y."ujarnya lagi,

"dan mmmmm dia bisa jadi adalah teman dekat kaka."yuko kembali bicara,

"teman dekatku?" aku berkata dalam hati, kok kaya pas gini,

"boleh aku diramal juga ?"tiba-tiba hikari datang, ia nampaknya interesting

"boleh! Mana tanganmu"yuko menjawab .

* * *

Hikari Pov

Aku memberikan tanganku, ku lihat yuko, dia serius bermain dengan tangaku,

"kau ini orangnya, serius, khawatiran"ia mulai berbicara,

"dan simple!"katanya,

"heh? Hanya itu?"kata ku tidak puas,

"mmmm jodohmu…wow sangat kuat garisnya"ia Nampak terkejut,

"dia dimulai dari T!"katanya, sumpah aku senang mendengarnya, betapa tidak?! T bisa berarti Takeru , namun seketika, entah mengapa tiba-tiba muka Yuko menjadi horror,

"tapi…..kau …kau akan kehilangan sesuatu/orang/benda yang kau cinta, ini gak tepat loh hikari"kata yuko, mendengar itu aku yang jadi horror,

"kehilangan sesuatu/orang/benda yang aku cinta?"aku bertanya

"gak usah dipikirin hikari, ini gak selamanya benar" yuko bicara pada ku, ia mencoba aku melupakan kata-katanya, dan kali ini aku benar-benar khawatir, sangat jelas!, bagaimana tidak, aku sekarang berpikiran tentang Mayu, nasibnya masih tak di ketahui, aku harap ia baik-baik saja, dan Takeru, ah sudah lah ia berjaji pada aku akan kembali bersamaku dalam keadaan hidup, dalam beberapa menit ini nampaknya aku akan mencoba melupakan ramalan yuko.

-skip time-

Hari udah malam, kami mulai menyiapkan makanan,ada mie ramen, teh, buah-buahan segar, Pocky(makanan kesukaan ku) dan ada kopi, ini khusus untuk para lelaki, disaat yang sama kak yamatto menyetel gitar, takeru juga membawanya, nampaknya sambil makan akan ada live music dari 2 bersaudara itu,

"baik kali ini the TAKATO akan bernyanyi dengan judul 'HONEY-Larc-en-ciel'!"kata yamato

"1…2…3 jutto…"mereka mulai nyanyi, kami menikmatinya,lagu ini memang sangat enak, liriknya bagus, jadi kami semua mendengarnya sampai selesai,

"hey itu pisangku!"tantomon protes pada palmon, ia memcuri pisang milik tantomon,

"kejar kalau bisa! capung"katanya, ia meledek tantomon, berbeda jauh dengan partnernya yang lagi bermesraan, eh aku jadi ingat, mana takeru, oh dia sedang bernyanyi, jadi kubiarkan saja.

-skip time-

detik, menit berlalu, ah tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, para digimon sudah tidur dan semua partnernya ya! kecuali aku, aku masih ingin menikmati malam ini,

"Kari belum tidur?"terdengar sebuah suara, ah ini pasti takeru, aku hapal suaranya,

"ya kenapa gitu?"aku membalas,

"haha tidak, aku hanya tak bisa tidur."

"kau mau menemaniku Takeru?"

"boleh, apa sih yang enggak buat Hikari?", aku pun mempersilahkan ia duduk, posisi kita ada di dekat pantai, jadi pemandangannya pantai

"mmm kari, ini malam yang indah!"kata takeru berbicara,

"ya Utsukushii"kata ku

"apa lagi ada kamu kari, ada cahaya yang lebih bersinar dari bintang di sampingku"kata takeru,

"iiih takeru."aku mendorongnya manja, tak terasa kepalaku ada di pundaknya, hah aku suka suasana ini,

"mmmm if this night so beautiful, why there's must a day?"kata takeru,

"karena mereka saling menyeimbangkan sayang."kata ku, aku rasa sekarang waktu untuk bermanja dengan takeru,

"hahaha kau benar cantik."

"dan jika disana ada bertemu dan itu sangat indah, kenapa disana ada perpisahan?"aku balik bertanya,

"karena mereka saling menyeimbangkan sayang."takeru menjawab dengan pertanyaaku dengan jawabanku,

"aku merasa aku tak ingin ada perpisahan."kataku

"kenapa memangnya?"

"its hurt."

"hmmmm kari, semakin cepat kita bertemu, semakin cepat kita berpisah, itu sudah takdir."kata takeru

Hening sejenak, nampaknya tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan,

"Koibito yo, wanatshi no ai wa itsumo kimi ni. Masaka!"kata ku, aku akhirnya mengatakannya,

"watashi wa mata! Hikari"katanya membalas.

Takeru pov

"hey Kari, kenapa kau menangis?"kataku, ia tiba-tiba menangis di pundakku,

"ini, karena, aku tiba-tiba merindukan Mayu."kata hikari,

"ya aku juga, terlalu malang nasibnya."kataku

"apa kita akan melihatnya kembali?"kata hikari, ia mulai terisak,

"pasti, tenanglah cantik, harapan selalu ada"kata ku,

"ya harapan, kau sedang promosi lambangmu."kata hikari, ia mungkin sedikit bercanda,

"takeru!"ia memanggilku, aku menoleh kearahnya, tiba-tiba, dia menciumku lagi, namun kali ini di bibir, aku biarkan saja,

"you'll be my heart"katanya

"kau juga."

"baiklah aku mau tidur dulu, dah takeru!"kulihat ia masuk kedalam tenda, mengakhiri malam yang indah,

"oke!"aku pun beranjak masuk ke dalam tenda, kulihat, Iori,Ken dan Daisuke, mereka sudah Tewas duluan, aku juga nampaknya sudah kelelahan, mmmm mana gulingku(baca:patamon), ah itu dia, yak au punya kebiasaan tidur memluk guling-gulingku, hehe

"goodnight all, oyasuminasai Hikari, oyasuminasai juga Mayu, dimanapun kau sekarang berada."dan aku mulai menutup mata, menanti hari yang baru besok.

* * *

saran sangat dibutuhkan, terimakasih sudah membaca

Dont forget RNR.

maaf jika ada kesalahan, aku membuatnya satu malam(takut besok gak bisa.)


	6. Chapter 6

The New days for us

Dunia digital jam 02.00am

* * *

All pov

"Takeru! bangun"kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah kakanya, yamatto, ia membangunkan Takeru, bukan karena ia ada masalah atau apapun, melainkan karena ada Pertandingan bola, yep Chelsea Vs Man United, dan mereka para pria sudah menyaipkan Tv, dilengkapi D-App untuk mengambil data dari dunia manusia, barang itu buatan Izzy, Yamatto dan Taichi.

"eh oh iya!"kata takeru, ia masih ngumpulin nyawa,

"Glory Glory man united!"teriak matt, dia adalah Mancunian

"ayo Matt,Takeru! Ini sudah mulai"kata Izzy, dia memberi tau, terlihat ada taichi,joe, Izzy sendiri dan Yuko, dia perempuan lugu yang ternyata suka sepakbola,

Takeru pov

Aku sebenarnya masih ngantuk, tapi untuk Chelsea, apapun akan ku lakukan, ya boleh dibilang Chelsea adalah pacar keduaku(jangan bilang Hikari ya!), kulihat disana,semua yang suka bola sudah berkumpul, eh ada yuko, nih cewek emang beda,

"ayo takeru! Kau akan melihat Chelsea kalah!"kata matt, ia begitu yakin,

"cih setan gak bakal menang! KEEP THE BLUE FLAG FYING HIGH!"kata ku, akhirnya pertandingan dimulai, big match seperti ini sering bikin berdebar, terlihat beberapa kali Chelsea menyerang, MU pun memberikan serangan yang menakutkan dan akhirnya di menit 35 komentator berteriak,

"Lampard….ITS GOAL!"kata sang komentator, lampard ia pemain kesukaanku, ia mencetak gol

"Super-Super Frankie Lamps!"kataku spontan meneriakan slogan untuk lampard, kulihat muka matt, dia shock,

"wahh ada yang lagi nonton! Gak ngajak nih" ternyata hikari, mungkin dia bangun karena suaraku yang 'mengelegar' setelah golnya frank lampard,

"hei anak perempuan tidur sana!"kata Taichi, ia menyuruh Hikari tidur,

"ini bukan urusanmu ka!"katanya balik, ah akhirnya babak pertama habis, kulihat yuko menikmati pertandingan ini, dan hikari juga, eh babak kedua dimulai, mmmm kami kembali focus,

-skip time –

"kak matt, lihat! THIS IS STAMFORD BRIDGE!"kata ku, kulihat yamatto yang stress, bagaimana tidak?! MU kalah 1-0 dari Chelsea,

"U ZA!"katanya, aku cuman tertawa, tiba-tiba kulihat Hikari menangis lagi, aneh, setauku dia suka sama Real Madrid dan gak ada urusannya sama Chelsea vs MU, karena itu kudekati dia,

"Genki desuka?"kataku

"tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya ingat Mayu."kata Hikari

"sudah lah, too much worries will kill you, hikari"kataku menenangkannya, ku lihat ia masih bersedih,

"kau ingat baju terakhir Mayu?"kata hikari, tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu,

"jersey Chelsea"kataku mencoba tetap bersikap cool,

"ya karena itulah, seandainya dia disini, aku yakin dia ikut menonton bersamamu, karena itu aku merindukannya."kata hikari, kulihat mukanya masih bersedih, air matanya masih mengalir, ini bukan air mata cengen, tapi sebuah air mata persahabatan dan aku bisa membedakannya,

"sudahlah hikari, hapus dulu air matamu, kita akan menemukannya, sekarang tidurlah dan kita siapkan tenaga besok."kataku meminta hikari kembali tertidur, dia mengangguk, ku seka airmatanya, kulihat ia tersenyum lagi,

"terimakasih takeru."ujarnya,

"sama-sama, ayo tidur sana!"kata ku,akhirnya ku lihat ia kembali ke tendanya, dan akupun memilih tidur lagi.

"BANGUN SEMUANYA!"teriak salah seorang, nampaknya itu kak sora, BIIIIIIIIP! Suara D-terminal kami, kulihat, ternyata bukan dari Devimon, itu dari gennai

-aku ingin menghubungi kalian, buka laptopnya (gennai)-

"mmm baiklah"kata kak izzy, dia juga melihat D-terminalnya dan membuka laptopnya, dan terlihat ia menghubungi Gennai, nah sudah nyambung.

"Halo! Anak-anak, aku ingin laporan kalian!"kata gennai

"mmm begini, kami sudah sampai di dunia digital dan membawa yuko."kata taichi mewakili kami,

"bagus mana mayu?"kata gennai menanyakan Mayu,

"itu masalahnya, dia diculik Devimon."kata taichi

"….oh begitu ya"kata gennai,

"malang sekali"gennai kembali mengulanginya,

"anak-anak kalian lihat piramida di sana?"tiba-tiba gennai bertanya pada kami, ah kesempatan bagus, untuk tau jawabannya,

"Ya! bisa jelaskan?"kata ku tiba-tiba menyerobot,

"baik begini, itu adalah piramida Man'naka"kata gennai

"itu adalah piramida dimana kalian bisa langsung masuk ke tempat khususku."ujarnya lagi,

"caranya?"kata hikari,

"disana ada cahaya, harapan, keberanian dan salju! Yang merasa..me.. .ki lambang.. na..ik*peet*"layarnya tiba-tiba mati, koneksi terputus!,

"Sial! Kenapa putus disaat penting!"kata kak izzy, nampaknya ia mencoba menghubungi genai lagi

"naik ke lambang?"kata ku, masih tidak mengerti,

"baik pertama, nampaknya kita bertiga, Takeru, Hikari dan aku harus, naik dulu."kata taichi, ia nampaknya mulai ingin mencoba,

"lalu Salju,Itu milik siapa?"Tanya hikari semua diam, tak tau jawabannya,

"maaf,mungkin itu milikku"kata Yuko, dia mengajukan,

"bisa jadi!"kata joe, kulihat yang lain juga nampaknya mulai berpikir ulang,

"oh iya Yuko dan Yuki(salju), Yuko sendiri kan berarti anak salju"kata joe,

"tapi yuko cuman 1 'k' nya"kata miyako,

"aku punya nama lengkap Yuko Yukiwa Shiroihana" kata yuko,

"ada baiknya kita coba!"kata ku memberi usul, akhirnya kami mencobanya, pertama kami naik ke tangga yang ada lambang kami, aku,Taichi, Hikari dan Yuko, akhirnya sampai ke atas, disana terlihat jelas lambang kami,

"oke, 1,2,3,4 masuk!"kata taichi memimpin,

"sudah lalu apa?"kataku, masih tak ada reaksi

"iya nampaknya alatnya rusak"kata yuko, namun 4 detik kemudian sebuah suara bising keluar, distancenya sangat panjang,

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, suara itu menggangu kami, dan tiba-tiba sebuah lubang hitam datang menyedot kami semua, bukan hanya kami berempat, tapi semuanya termasuk makanan kami, tenda, tv dan gitar, alat paling tidak penting,

BRUK! Kami terjatuh, kulihat seseorang yang sudah sepuh datang,

"Kangei!"kata orang itu,

"GENAI!"kami berteriak,

"KAKEK!"kata yuko, dia berteriak dengan panggilan yang berbeda, kulihat ia berlari,

"ah cucuku! Kau sudah sebesar ini! Kau sudah punya pacar manis?"kata gennai menyambut cucunya,

"wah kita gak diinget nih"kata taichi sedikit bercanda,

"oh kalian juga mau! Ayo sini cucu-cucuku!"kata genai

"ayo acara Peluk Genai!"kata mimi, akhirnya kami semua berpelukan, percis teletubies, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu,

"ayo masuk dulu ke rumahku"kata gennai meminta kami masuk ke sebuah rumah yang besar, tak megah sih, disana juta terlihat taman yang besar dan luas, penuh dengan bunga sakura,

"aaa Sakura no Shiori!daisuki"kata Hikari, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kagumnya, kami akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah itu, lalu gennai pada akhirnya mengajak kami ke sbuah ruangan yang cukup besar, agaknya sebuah ruang rapat,

"hey kalian masih ingat dengan ku?"kata seseorang di dalam sana dan ternyata dia adalah Leomon,

"ah Leomon! Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kau bisa hidup lagi?"kata taichi datang kearah leomon,

"keajaiban"ujar leomon,

"oke cucu-cucuku nampaknya ini waktu untuk serius!, silahkan duduk di kursi itu"kata Gennai, dia menunjukan kursi yang tersedia, kami semua duduk melingakr, urutannya(arah jarum jam): Ken,Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Miyako,Yuko, Gennai, Takeru, Hikari, Leomon, Daisuke,joe, Iori, Joe Izzy dan Mimi sedangkan satu bangku kosong,

"itu bangku milik mayu, ah sudah lah, kali ini kita akn membahas dia, bagaimana cara menyelamatkan mayu"kata Gennai, kami mulai serius,

"aku akan menampilkan Foto terkahir kondisi Mayu Itsuwa,aku dapat dari mata-mataku"kulihat dari nadanya Gennai sesak,

"aku harap kalian tidak shock." Kata Gennai lagi,

"Leomon perlihatkan foto itu!"kata Gennai, akhirnya foto itu muncul

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"kali ini hikari berteriak, dengan sangat keras dan Bruk! Kak sora dia tak kuat melihatnya,

"Devimon….tak akan kuamaafkan dia kali ini!"kata yuko, kulihat rautnya dia lebih terlihat sangar,

"eh liat mata mayu!"kata ku, aku menyadari nya,

"… benar T.K"kata Izzy

"Chikusou!"kata matt,

"aku tak tega! Itu..itukan"kata Taichi masih tidak percaya, dan gennai menjawab

"ya itu adalah…"

* * *

terimakasih sudah membaca jangan lupa review,

P.S untuk beberapa episode nampaknya akan saya perpendek porsi per-chapternya, maklum sibuk


	7. Chapter 7

"ya itu adalah Kyoufu no rekishi, teknik salah satu senjata andalan milik devimon yang bisa membuat orang yang melihanya stress dan pingsan"kata Gennai,

"baik kita mulai rapat save mayu!"kata gennai,

"bawa sora keruangan kesehatan!"kata Gennai yang setelah melihat kak Sora pingsan,

Lalu rapat dimulai,

* * *

Yamatto Pov

-skip time-

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan, aku memilih menjenguk sora dulu,

"maaf aku boleh menjenguknya?"aku bertanya pada digimon penjaganya,

"boleh!"katanya, aku langsunk masuk ke sana dan melihat Sora yang masih gak sadar, dia masih menggunakan seragam kuliah, tiba-tiba aku ingat cara membangunkan orang pingsan, aku pun mengambil sejenis safecare dalam kantong ku, lalu ku dekatkan kearah hidungnya dan 3 menit kemudian,

"kau sudah sadar Sora?"kata ku,

"ya! aku kenapa?" tanyannya,

"kau pingsan."kata ku

"mustahil!"katanya , oh tuhan ia masih saja menjaga gengsi,

"ayolah akui saja sora, hahaha"kata ku sambil tertawa, sekalian mencairkan suasana,

"yamatto, aku boleh bertanya?" kata sora,

"silahkan mau nanya apa?"kata ku

"cewe kamu tipenya kaya apa?"pertanyaan sora ini membuatku sedikit bingung,

"gimana ya, dia harus bisa menjaga anakku nanti, itu aja."kataku,

"mmm"kata sora, sekarang ia tersenyum, mukanya memerah, sekarang aku menjadi gatel untuk mengatakan perasaanku,

"mmm sora!"aku kali ini memanggilnya,

"cowo mu tipenya seperti apa?"aku balik bertanya

"seperti apa ya, mmm dia harus gentle, itu saja!"kata sora simple,

"eh, hasil rapat itu gimana? "sora bertanya,

"mmm intinya lusa kita berangkat, kau siapkan sja dirimu"kataku

"gak ada yang lain?"kata sora ia coba menebak,

"mmm ada kita di bagi 4 kelompok, nih daftarnya."kata ku member tau sora soal ini,

Kel 1: Taichi, Sora, Yamatto

Kel2: Takeru, Hikari, Yuko

Kel 3: Miyako, Ken, Iori, Daisuke

Kel 4:Joe, Izzy, Mimi

"aku bersama mu dan taichi!?"kata sora,

"yo! Nah sekarang istirahat lah kamarmu ada di nomor 5"kata ku, lalu aku pamit keluar, kali ini aku buru-buru mencari takeru,

"hai rambut kuning! Kemari!"kataku setelah melihat Takeru,

"ada apa?"katanya, lalu aku memintanya masuk ke kamarku di nomer 4, setelah itu aku langsung melakukan acara curhat dengan T.K

"takeru, kau tau?"kata ku

"tidak!"katanya,

"tadi sora bertanya soal 'cewe kamu tipenya kaya apa?'"kata ku setangah girang,

"bagus lah kalau begitu!, sekarang saatnya di sikat!"kata takeru,

"aku rasa ini bukan waktunya, ini bukan saatnya"kataku,

"terserah tapi awas nanti di patok orang"kata takeru,

"ya terimakasih takeru!"kata ku, sekarang aku dan takeru beranjak keluar

Mmm waktu sudah mulai sore nampaknya, Gogo no sora wa utsukushī.

-malam hari-

* * *

Sora Pov

"Udah kak! Madrid pasti menang!"kata hikari, dia ada kamar sebelah,

"cih tunggu ini belum 90 menit!"kata taichi dikamar sebelah,

"alah barca itu jelek!"ada takeru ternyata,

"diam kamu! Chelsea udah main!"kata taichi, disebelah kayanya ada acara nonton bareng lagi, setelah kemarin malem Takeru vs Yamatto, sekarang Hikari vs Taichi, huh aku juga suka sepak bola hanya aku gak sefanatik mereka, itu hanya untuk menyehatkan tubuhku,

"kak sora boleh masuk?"ada suara dari luar,

"siapa?"kata ku

"YUKO!"kata yang punya nama,

"oke masuklah cantik."

Sektika ia masuk, kulihat muka yuko, ia nakal lagi,

"kaka lagi inget orang ya?"dia menebak lagi,

"enggak!"kata ku

"hanya bercanda kak sora!"kata yuko,

"Yuko-Chan, aku mau curhat boleh, tapi jangan di bocorin, siap?"kata ku, kali ini

"ok! Aku gak bakal di ngebocorin deh!" kata yuko dengan senyum khasnya,

"baik begini"kataku, aku curhat tentang Yamatto, bagaimana aku merasakan bahwa cinta ku padanya lebih kuat dibanding cintaku pada Taichi, sekalipun Taichi dan aku sering main bola bareng, namun aku rasa Yamatto lebih pantas,

"that's love!"kata yuko,

"sebaiknya kaka lebih agresif,aku pikir yamato tidak seberani takeru"kata yuko lagi,

"ya namun aku akan menunggu."kata ku,

"eh kamu kesini mau ngapain?"kata ku lagi,

"enggak mau ngedogain kaka sora aja."kata Yuko polos,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YUKO YUKIWA SHIROIHANA!"aku kali ini berteriak, kesal, entah mengapa

"haha kejar aku!"kata yuko nakal,

"awas kemari kau anak bandel!"kata ku mengejar yuko, nampaknya anak ini menyenangkan

* * *

Yuko pov

"hahaha aku mnyerah kak sora!"kata ku, akhirnya aku tertangkap, pletuk! Kak sora menjitakku,

"awas kamu! I ll keep my eyes on you!"katanya, aku rasa bahasa inggrisnya tidak bagus, lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya, dan aku masuk ke kamarku,

"huh membosankan ya Leo!"kata ku memanggil Leomon, dia jadi partnerku sekarang,

"ya!, maaf aku mau keluar dulu ya"ujar singa yang berdiri itu dan aku mempersilahkannya,

"huh sendiri lagi,"aku merebah di tempat tidur, aku coba membuka dompetku, eh disana ada foto, isinya ada Hikari,Aku dan Mayu, itu waktu kami main basket, aku jadi rindu anak berkucir dua itu,

"Mayu, You'll never Walk Alone, cause we'll always behind you"kata ku, aku mulai menangis, aku melihat kea rah jendela dan melihat bulan dimalam hari, ah mayu kamu lagi ngapain! Sabar ya, kami akan kesana, aku galau sekarang, aku beranjak ke kamar kak Matt, aku mau minjem gitar mau main,

"kak matt aku minjem gitar ya"kataku,

"silahkan!"ujarnya yang nampaknya sedang istirhat,

"terimakasih!"kataku, aku mengambilnya dan langsung berjalan ke kamarku, lalu menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku,Hikari,Takeru dan Mayu, Yuhi wo mitte iruka, lagu dari AKB48!

Yuuhi ga shizumu sora wo mite iruka?

Toki ga sugiru sono senaka wa utsukushii darou?

Yes! Sorenari no kyou ga owari subete risetto suru yoru ga kuru yo

Ieji wo isogu kimi wa hitori kiri doushite jibun no koto wo homete agenai no ka

Nee chanto mite ageyou yo kimi ga kimi rashiku ikiteru koto

Hmm aku jadi menangis lagi setelah mendengar lagu ini, mayu sering bilang "we are is nothing without some one we love and we must thankful for it!", ah mayu dimana pun kamu sekarang aku harap malammu tidak buruk disana,

BRAKK! Pintu terbuka ada ken disana,

"hey Yuko cepat! Ada kabar terbaru dari mayu!"katanya, sontak aku pun menyimpan gitar dan langsung menuju tempat rapat dimana ada kabar baru tentang mayu, dan saat itu kulihat sebuah digimon hitam perempuan sambbil tersenyum ia berbicara

"Hey Kalian Ingat saya?".

* * *

terimakasih sudah membaca jika ada saran dan krtitik, sampaikan saja dan jangan lupa Review(apa bedanya?)


	8. Chapter 8

"sebaiknya kalian ingat!"kata digimon perempuan itu,

"Ladydevimon!"kata semua anak terpilih,

"siapa dia kek?"kataku yang belum mengenalnya,

"dia ladydevimon."kata kakeku, ya aku memanggilnya kakek, sedangkan sisanya memanggil Gennai,

"Begini! mari kita buat kesepakatan!"kata Ladydevimon,

"KEMBALIKAN MAYU!"teriak Hikari, kali ini kulihat mukanya emosi, lalu kulihat pula Takeru menutup mulut hikari,

"sabar! Kita dengarkan dulu."kata takeru,

"HAHAHAHA! Tak semudah itu,Kau lihat! dia sedang duduk manis dibelakangku, Sekali lagi ayo kita buat kesepakatan?"kata Ladydevimon, aku melihat langsung bagaimana posisi mayu yang tidak karuan, dia terlihat hampa,

"apa maumu?"kata kak taichi, kulihat Ladydevimon tersenyum, mukanya licik,

"berikan kami lambang milik mayu."katanya,

"lambang? "kata taichi, ia kelihatan bingung,

"YA LAMBANG! jangan berlagak idiot!"kata ladydevimon,

"dia bukan anak terpilih, dia tak memilikinya!"kata Kak taichi, kami juga bingung,

"cih aku tak mau tau, bawakan lambang itu atau anak manis ini akan pulang berbekas nama!"katanya, lalu jaringan terputus, ladydevimon terlihat agak terburu-buru,

"ini tidak bagus"kata ku dalam hati,

* * *

Izzy pov

Akhirnya, kami semua kembali melihat sosok menakutkan itu lagi, Lady devimon, dia dan Devimon bangkit lagi,

"baik! Mari kita duduk dulu."kata gennai, nampaknya kami akan memulai rapat lagi

"begini! Ada yang harus aku ceritakan! Mayu sebenarnya memiliki lambang,"kata Gennai,

"apa lambangnya?"yamatto langsung ambil alih,

"sebaiknya aku menjelaskannya, Izzy pinjam laptopmu."kata gennai, lalu ku pinjamkan laptopku,

* * *

Gennai pov

Aku mulai bercerita, namun sebelum itu, Aku pinjam laptop Izzy, lalu kumasukan sebuah file presentasi berjudul "crest"

"begini, lambang dibagi ke dalam 2 tingkat, tingkat 1 dan 2!"aku bercerita,

"tingkat 2 adalah milik kalian semua, kecuali Takeru dan Hikari."kata ku lagi

"nah dan lambang milik Yuko dan Mayu juga ada di lambang tingkat 1."kata ku lagi, kulihat mereka menyimak dengan baik,

"apa bedanya lambang tingkat 1 dan 2?"kata Izzy, aku rasa ini pertanyaan bagus,

"tingkat 2 adalah sebab, sedangkan tingkat 1 adalah akibat. Simplenya begitu"kataku,

"berikan kami contoh!"kata matt,

"semisal, Cinta, ia akan memberikan Harapan bagi orang yang memilikinya, setelah itu dalam dirinya akan muncul Cahaya yang memberikan keyakinan akan Masadepan yang lebih baik, setelah itu dia akan Menyempurnakannya"aku bercerita, nampaknya mereka belum mengerti,

"aku masih tak mengerti!"kata matt,

"oke nanti saja masalah penjelasannya, sekarang akan kuberitahu 4 lambang tingkat 1"kata ku

"yang pertama Cahaya milik Hikari, kedua Harapan milik Takeru, Ketiga Masadepan(future) milik Yuko dan Sempurna(perfect) milik mayu, lambang perfect, diberikan khusus kepada keturunan anak terpilih yang terbaik, dan itu kenapa mayu memilikinya."kata ku menjelaskan.

* * *

Takeru pov

"Light, Hope, Future dan Perfect " kataku dalam hati,

"itu berarti yang ada di piramida bukan salju, tapi lambang Future(masa depan)"kata kak izzy, mencoba menyimpulkan

"TEPAT!"kata Gennai,

"Itu melambangkan optimismenya terhadap masa depannya"kata gennai lagi,

"dan kedua lambang terkahir, dimana lambang itu bisa di temukan?"kata ku, gennai kembali menjawab,

"future ada di sini, di ruanganku, kau bisa mengambilnya sedangkan Perfect, dia ada di….ada di…uhuk!"gennai batuk,

"di pulau centre! Untuk kesana ehm…kalian harus menyatukan lambang kalian di…nampaknya nanti saja aku berceritanya aku sakit batuk"kata gennai lalu ia menyuruh kami kembali kekamar untuk menyiapkan fisik di hari esok, lalu kami semua pergi ke kamar,

"hey kawan pernah terpikir lambang Perfect?"aku bertanya pada patamon, dia masih asik tengkurap di kamar,

"belum, bahkan aku tidak tau!"kata nya terlihat malas,

"mmm eh ada d-terminal message!"kata ku,

"dari hikari, ayo patamon kita kesana."kata ku mengajak,

"kemana?"kata patamon,

"kamar hikari, disana ada yuko ada tailmon"kataku, akhirnya ia mau ikut dengan ku,

"AYO!"katanya, kami pun beranjak dari kamar, kamarku ada dinomor 1 dan kamar hikari ada dinomor 2, jadi kami sebelahan,

"Konbanwa Hikari!"kata ku masuk kamar hikari, kulihat ia dan yuko sudah ada disana,

"wah akhirnya datang! Kita mau rapat kelompok nih."kata yuko, hikari ikut menangguk, akhirnya aku dan patamon duduk, disana juga ada leomon, dia sementara menjadi partner Yuko,

"ayo takeru mulai, kau pimpinannya kan."kata hikari

"baik Rapat Dimulai!"kataku, kami memulai rapat dengan sangat ramai, kami kebagian kel 2, tugasnya sama, yaitu menyelamatkan mayu, hanya pembagaian kelompok dilakukan agar lebih efektif,

"oooooooooooh! Begitu ya!"kata ku,

"iya! Kau baru tau ya,"kata yuko,

"berarti kepingan terakhir kita adalah Mayu! Aku jadi bersemangat"kata ku, kami semua ikut semangat,

"shht ada yang lagi ngobrol, itu siapa?"Tanya hikari, memang ada suara seperti ngobrol diluar, aku pun mencoba mengecek keluar, ke balkon ternyata itu adalah YAMATO DAN SORA!,apa yang mereka bicarakan?,

"sst itu kak yamato dan kak sora."kata ku memberi tau,

"waah kalau duaan gitu jangan-jangan…."kata yuko,

"benar juga!"aku baru kepikiran,

"ah manusia."kata Leomon, ia tak terbiasa,

"mana kamera! Cepat rekam!"kata hikari,

"ini! Tailmon coba rekam!"kata patamon yang mengambil kamera, tailmon langsung merekam kejadian itu,

* * *

Yamato POV

Malam ini memang sempurna, aku rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat, benar kata takeru, jangan sampai dipatok orang,

"jadi matt,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata sora, aku masih bingung, ayolah, mana sikap jantanmu,

"piyomon sudah tidur?"aku bertanya, aku hanya mengulur waktu,

"sudah, ayo aku menunggu!"kata sora,

"baiklah sora mmmm aku… aku mencintaimu!"kata ku, akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata itu,

"sungguh?"kali ini sora bertanya balik,

"apa yang meragukan dari ku?"kata ku bertanya balik,

"hufft yamatto, aku juga mencintai mu," kata sora, dan asal kalian tau, saat itu dunia serasa meledak, akhirnya dia jadi milikku, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku sangat senang,

"hey yamatto,liat!"kata sora tiba-tiba, ia menunjuk kearah taman, aku melihatnya, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya yang lebih pendek itu naik dan bibirnya mencium pipiku, aku tau jika taichi mengetahuinya, ia akan sangat stress,

"TEREKAM!"teriak seseorang dan oh bukan itu Tailmon,

"jangan berisik"kata patamon,

"sialan dia merekam kegiatanku!"kata ku dalam hati,

"hey kemari kau anak nakal!"kata ku, aku berniat mengejarnya, namun sora menghentikanku, ia meminta ku untuk meminta file itu secara baik-baik, dia bilang itu bisa jadi kenangan untuk kita berdua, aku pikir itu bukan ide yang buruk,

"kau benar!"kata ku, lalu aku membiarkan itu terjadi, suatu hari nanti aku akan mengambilnya untuk weddingku, dengan Sora,

"HEY KAK YAMATTO ADA KABAR BURUK!" dari suaranya, itu Daisuke, ia teriak dari luar kamar,

"APA ITU? apa soal mayu?"

"BUKAN LEBIH PARAH!"dia menjawab, aku langsung membukakan pintu, lalu kulihat Daisuke, dia terlhiat shock, lalu dia membisikan kabar buruk itu padaku, agar Sora tidak mendengarnya,

"dasar anak bodoh!"kataku, taichi tak kusangka dia sebodoh ini,

* * *

terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa Review


	9. Chapter 9

setelah mendengar itu Aku langsung berbalik, aku meminta izin kepada Sora, aku bilang ada urusan sebentar,

"Sora aku ada urusan dulu,"kata ku, aku langsung berlari sesudahnya menuju taman di depan rumah Gennai, di ujung taman itu ada jurang, dan aku melihat ada Taichi sedang berdiri disana,

"dasar bodoh!"kata ku dalam hati, kulihat tangannya diangkat sampai sejajar dengan bahu, pikiran ku mulai tak karuan,

"woy apa yang ingin kau lakukan!"aku berteriak, aku berlalri lalu dan aku langsung mengambil kerah belakangnya, saat berbalik muka taichi terlihat bingung,

"ada apa Matt?"katanya, mukanya datar, aku yang mahasiswa Jurusan Psikologi jelas tau kalau mimik ini bukan mimik orang mau Bunuh diri,

"kau tidak mau bunuh dirikan?"aku bertanya, kali ini pertanyaanku juga kaya orang bingung,

"ya enggalah! Ngapain juga?"kata Taichi, sekrang aku merasa di bodohi oleh Daisuke,

"tadi daisuke bilang kau akan bunuh diri."kata ku,

"emang apa masalahnya hingga aku mau bunuh diri?"kata Taichi, sekarang rasanya aku ingin membunuh Daisuke, koplak!

"oh ya Matt mumpung kau disini, aku mendengar kau menyatakan cinta pada Sora tadi."tiba-tiba Taichi menanyakan itu, dia memintaku duduk bersama,

"iya! Aku tak bisa menahannya, maafkan aku sobat, kau tak marah kan!?"kata ku, aku harus jujur, karena jika tidak, mungkin kita akan saling melempar ke jurang,

"baguslah, hei Matt, aku sudah menemukan yang lain."kata taichi,

"yang baru maksudnya?"kata ku,

"kekasih hatiku, aku pikir Sora memang milikmu"

"oh begitu, siapa dia?"aku penasaran,

"Yuko Shiroihana."

"Yuko?!"

"ya matt, aku selalu merasa terganggu jika di dekatnya,aku merasakan bahwa dia adalah cinta sejatiku"

"kau serius Tai?"

"iyalah!"kata Taichi, kali ini aku merasa senang mendengarnya, pertama, persahabatanku tak terganggu, kedua dia memiliki pengganti yang lain, ke tiga, ia tidak bunuh diri,

"apa yang bisa membuatmu begitu?"aku penasaran,

"dia cantik, pintar dan optimismenya, aku menyukai segalanya"kata taichi,

"mmmm kau suka darah muda ya taichi?"aku bertanya mengingat Yuko satu usia dengan Hikari,

"memang kenapa?"Tanya taichi,

"kagak!"kata ku,

"eh iya soal Daisuke, dia bilang tadi aku akan bunuh diri kan?"kata taichi,

"iya aku merasa dibodohi,"kata ku

"baik bagaimana kalau kita serang balik, aku merasa dirugikan juga dengan berita bohongnya"kata taichi

"ide bagus! Apa idemu?" tanyaku,

"begini."kata taichi, dia menjelaskan rencana busuk untuk balas dendam pada daisuke, dia juga bilang bahwa dalangnya tak mungkin sendiri jadi ada dua orang yang berperan dan ia yakin ken ikut campur, setelah 4 menit kemudian,

"AKU SETUJU!"kata ku,

"nanti jam 12 kita lancarkan serangannya!"kata taichi, lalu terdengar suara ketawa setan dari mulut kami,

* * *

Sora pov

"Mmm malam yang indah!"aku berpikir begitu, bagaimana tidak? orang yang aku cintai menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku masih berdiri di balkon sendirian, kali ini ada suara yang dari luar, itu pasti suara Yuko, aku mulai menghapalnya,

"KAK SORA!AKU IZIN MASUK!"kata perempuan yang mukanya mirip Jurina Matsui ini,

"ya mau apa anak manis"tanyaku sambil membuka pintu, kulihat ia sudah berdiri denag kaos putih dan celana pendek,

"hai apa yang kau mau?"kataku,

"aku merasa ingin ngobrol kak Sora"kata perempuan itu, ia memang anak yang manis namun sedikit menyebalkan,

"ayo masuk gak enak diluar, udah malam udah jam 10,"kata ku, lalu ia masuk, aku memintanya duduk bersila di lantai, saat itu kulihat ia duduk,

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, kau tak ingin menggodaku lagikan?"tanyaku nakal, namun sesaat kulihat ia menangis, aku bingung,

"ada yang salah cantik?"tanyaku, aku takut kata-kataku salah tadi, tiba-tiba ia memelukku sambil tersiak, ia benar-benar menangis, aku tak tau mengapa, aku juga jadi tak kuat menangis, untung piyomon sudah tidur jadi dia tak akan ikut menangis,

"keluarkanlah semua air matamu, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."kataku, aku lihat yuko masih menangis, lalu ia melapasnya dan mulai menceritakannya semua maslahnya,

"aku….rindu Mayu"kata Yuko,

"aku benar-benar merindukannya, saat aku melihat kondisi terakhirnya di layar tadi, aku jadi benar-benar ingin kesana menyelamatkannya"kata yuko, aku lihat dia masih menangis sambil menenangkan diri,

"kita akan menyelamatkannya, tenang saja"kataku, jujur aku gak tau harus ngomong apa,

"ya aku tau!"kata Yuko, akhirnya dia tersenyum lagi,

"eh Yuko kamu udah punya pacar belom?"kataku, aku coba membuat ia baikan lagi,

"Belum!" kata Yuko, dia memang polos,

"masa? Kamu cantik kaya gini belum punya?"kata ku menggoda balik,

"sebenernya yang nembak banyak, cuman aku lagi gak mau aja,"kata anak Sma kelas 2 ini

"berapa banyak?"aku penasaran,

"11 entah 13"kata yuko, buset banyak banget,

"kamu tega yuko!"kata ku, kuarasa dia agak sadis dalam hal percintaan,

"dari pada berbohong!"kata yuko, ku pikir dia benar,

"haha kau benar adik kecil!"kata ku sambil tertawa kecil,

"kaka certain dong waktu kak matt nembak kaka."kata yuko, ia tiba-tiba meminta ku seperti itu,

"eh buat apa kamu tau?"tanyaku

"nanya aja,"katanya, kulihat masih ada bekas airmata di pipinya, sukurlah nampaknya dia udah baikan,

"certain jangan yah?!"kataku,

"ceritain dong!"kata yuko, ia memelas,

"baik begini ceritanya.."aku menceritakan semau bagian, dari awal Matt berkunjung ke kekamar ku tanpa Gabumon, lalu ia juga mulai terlihat gugup, menunggu piyomon tidur dan sebagainya, yuko cuman ketawa aja ngedenger peristiwa itu,

"hihihi lucu,"katanya tertawa kecil,

"dulu waktu ada yang naksir aku, dia ngasih aku coklat dan aku menolaknya"kata yuko, aku sudah bilang dia adalah Psikopat cinta, aku berkata dalam hati "Takeru temanmu ini aneh."

-dilain pihak-

"hey kau Makanlah anak Bodoh!"kata suara itu yang tak lain adalah Ladydevimon, dia sedang mencoba memberi makan pada Mayu, dan seperti sebelumnya, mayu cuman bengong, hidupnya Nampak hampa,

"aku tidak lapar."kata mayu pelan,akhirnya ia berbicara,

"kalau kau mati, Missi kami tak akan selesai!"kata Ladydevimon, setengah teriak

"…"mayu masih bungkam,

"Cih! Anak manja! Dengarkan aku!"kata Ladydevimon sambil menjanggut rambut Mayu yang panjang,

"makan atau hidupmu berakhir!"katanya sambil melepas janggutannya terhadap mayu,, akhirnya mayu memakannya, caranya dengan disuapi oleh salah satu anak buah Ladydevimon, ya mana mungkin pake tangan sendiri, dan penyuapnya adalah monzaemon, beruang kuning yang lucu,

"makanlah ini anak manusia, ini tak berbahaya, tenang mereka akan datang, tolong jangan berteriak"kata monzaemon membisiki, kali ini mayu terlihat memiliki harapan, matanya kembali bersinar, dalam hati ia berkata "mereka memang teman yang baik", lalu terlihat senyuman dari bibirnya yang sudah lama menghilang.

* * *

Takeru pov

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SIAPA YANG MENCORENG MUKAKU!"kata seseorang dan itu adalah daisuke, aku menegenali suaranya dan aku tidak tau mengapa, ah biarkan saja aku mau istirahat,

"Takeru aku mau kau menyetel lagu AIKAGI-Mayumi Itsuwa!"kata patamon, lagu itu emang cukup buat tidur,

"oke! Pata, Not Problem!" kataku sambil menyetel lagu jadul favorit ku dan Patamon, aku masih mencoba tidur,

"kau belum tidur T.K?"kata seseorang dari luar memanggilku,

"belum?"kataku aku hapal ini suara hikari,

"boleh aku masuk?"kata hikari,

"Boleh!"ujarku, ia pun masuk, aku langsung duduk di kasurku, diapun begitu,

"ada apa Kari?"tanyaku,

"huh aku belum bisa tidur"kata hikari,

"hahaha kau mau cerita sebelum tidur?"tanyaku, ini sudah jam 12 malam,

"boleh! Eh jangan nanti garing."kata Hikari, tiba-tiba secara cepat ia menguap, dan langsung tertidur di pahaku, ya di pahaku, untuk pertama kainya kulihat hikari dalam keadaan tidur,

"manis sekali"kataku dalam hati, lalu aku menggendongnya dan mengembalikannya ke kamarnya, ia sudah lebih berat sekarang, aku rebahkan dia di kamar, lalu kuselimutkan tubuhnya agar tidak kedinginan, dan aku beranjak keluar sambil mematikan lampu kamarnya,

"oyasuminasai Kari"kataku menutup pintu, lalu aku kembali kekamar untuk tidur, kulihat patamon sudah duluan,

"oyasuminasai juga kawan"kataku pada Patamon, lalu aku tertidur pulas.

* * *

terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa saran dan Reviewnya


	10. Chapter 10

Kanpekina Mirai e no Kibō to Hikari

* * *

All pov

Pagi mulai menampakkan cahayanya, matahari mulai terbit di dunia digital, di waktu yang sama, Negeri Matahari Terbit juga sedang menjelang pagi, di saat yang tenang itu, semua orang punya urusannya sendiri-sendiri, ada yang asik dengan mimpinya, ada yang menyusun startegi di laptop, ada yang main game, menulis pesan untuk ortunya, Menyiapkan hidangan pagi, ada yang sedang 'menabung ' di wc, ada yang kebelet pipis dan ada yang membuat kedaguhan, di pagi yang sibuk ini semua bisa terjadi, namun satu hal yang pasti, di setiap mereka yang sedang sibuk itu, mereka selalu memiliki harapan yang baik, harapan untuk terus maju, Kaizen!, untuk masa depan yang cerah dan sempurna.

"CEPATLAH AGUMON! AKU TIDAK KUAT!"kata gabumon, dia sudah kebelet dari tadi, dia menunggu Agumon yang sedang 'menabung'di Wc,

"BENTAR LAGI OI! LAGI HIKMAT NIH!"kata agumon, membela, tak jauh dari sana ada dua orang yang sedang asik memainkan game PES2013, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamatto dan Taichi,

"GOL!"kata Matt, dia terlalu hebat dalam hal ini,

"sial!"gerutu taichi, dia tak pernah menang melawan matt, terakhir dia menang adalah saat kelas 3 sd, yaitu dalam adu pinalti,

"kroook"suara dengkuran Daisuke, di sebelahnya ada ken yang menulis pesan untuk ibunya, dia menanyakan tentang kabar ibunya, dia memang anak yang berbakti, di dapur, ada Hikari, Sora, Mimi, Miyako dan Yuko sedang menyiapkan makan pagi, di ruang makan ada Takeru dan Iori membereskan meja,

"Nah Tentomon, bagaimana bagus gak startegiku?"kata Izzy, ia sedang membuat strategy untuk petualangan nanti,

"I like this"kata tentomon,

"gomamon, bawa alat-alat medical itu kesini, tolongya!"kata Joe yang sedang membereskan perbekalan kesehatan dan gomamon sedang membantunya,

* * *

Hikari pov

"mmm ramennya ada di sebelah sana, ka sora, lalu tehnya ada situ kak mimi!"kata ku menunjukan dimana letak makanannya, kami sedang menyiapkan hidangan makan pagi,

"dimana buahnya, Hikari?"kata hawkmon dan Wormmon, mereka ikur membantu,

"ada di dekat Tailmon, tuh di ujung!"kataku memberi tau, mereka dengan cepat pergi ke sana,

"Hai Vee-mon! mana Daisuke?"tanyaku, anak itu belum keliatan,

"dia ada di kamar masih tidur!"kata vee-mon, mukanya masih ngantuk,

"kau mau bantuin patamon dan armadilomon membereskan meja?"tanyaku, mungkin ia bisa lebih semangat,

"oh baiklah akan kubantu"katanya ia beranjak pergi dari dapur dan terlihat membantu Patamon dan armadilomon membereskan meja,

"Kari, semuanya sudah siap!"kata takeru, wow cepat sekali,

"oh iya tolong panggilkan yang masih dikamar, bentar lagi makanan siap."kataku meyuruh kekasihku untuk memberi tau, orang yang belum keluar dari kamar,

"Sip!"kata Takeru, ia pergi menuju kamar yang ditempati oleh mereka yang belum keluar, huh para pria memang susah bangun tidur, kecuali takeru tentu saja, bahkan tadi dia yang membangunkanku.

Akhirnya semua ngumpul di meja makan, kami makan dengan hidangan, Ramen, Teh, Nasi kepal dll, cukup mewah meski miris, kami makan benar-benar lahap, kak yamatto sama kak sora yang baru jadian saling suap, romatis banget, awalnya aku minta gitu ke takeru, cuman dia bilang "malu udah gede!"katanya simple,

Kami menghabiskan makanan itu, yak arena jam 9 nanti kami aka pergi, untuk misi mulia, menyelamatkan Mayu, kami sudah siap dengan semua perlengkapan yang di butuhkan, nah perlengkapan yang tidak dibutuhkan di simpan disini,

"BAIK DENGARKAN! Ini schedule kita!"kata kak taichi, ia memimpin ekspedisi kali ini, dia memang selalu begitu,

"pertama, kita akan pergi dengan jalan kaki sampai gunung terdekat, kira-kira 1 jam, kalau sudah cape boleh mengevolusi digimon untuk mengurangi beban jalan, kita mencarai crest dulu baru ke tempat Mayu!"kata taichi,

"yang membawa alat-alat perkemahan adalah kelompok 2, dengan pimpinan Takeru, Makanan Oleh kelompok 3, P3K oleh kel 4, dan navigasi plus alat 'perang' di kel 1!"kata Kak taichi lagi,

"ada yang ingin bertanya?"kata kak taichi, semua hening,

"Ok! Jam 9 kita kumpul di luar kita lets go, sekarang jam 8, kalian bisa nge-check dulu barang-barang" kali ini kak Matt yang berbicara, dia menjadi Wakil ketua, akhirnya kami diperbolehkan mengecek barang, aku masuk ke kamar dan menyiapkan semua yang di butuhkan, di bantu tailmon, Takeru, Patamon, Yuko dan Leomon,

"Sip, Tenda ada, mmm, semuanya sudah ada."kata Yuko,

"termasuk tv supermini? Ingat kak izzy meminta untuk dibawa." Takeru mengingatkan,

"sudah kok!"kata yuko,kalau dilihat dari cara bicaranya, benar kata kak Sora, Yuko sangat polos,

"Yo kalau begitu! Kita jalan!"kata takeru kepada semua anggota team, kali ini kami ikut berteriak

"YOSH!"kata kami,

* * *

Takeru Pov

Persiapan sudah selesai, semuanya sudah, kami berangkat ke taman, sekarang sudah jam 08.55, 5 menit lagi kami jalan,

"OKE semua sudah siap!"kelihatan disana semua udah ngumpul, kami jadi yang paling telat, lagi.

"Gennai kami pergi dulu!"kata kami melambai, gennai juga ikut melambaikan tangan, oh ya asal tau aja gennai awalnya gak mau yuko ikut loh, tapi yuko memaksa, dia bilang "I just want to save my best friend!", akhirnya gennai gak tega, kami pergi dengan jalan kaki

"Mendaki gunung, Lewati lembah"yuko nyanyi, suaranya gak jelek amat,

"yuko, Kita bukan ninja hatori"kata Taichi mengomentari,

"EHM!"Yamatto batuk, batuknya bermakna lain,

"kalau begitu aku ganti saja! Aku cinta kepadamu! Aku rindu dipelukmu"Yuko nyanyi lagu dari ruth sahayana, itu loh artis Indonesia,

"NAMUN KU KELIRU! TELAH MEMBUNUH, CINTA DIA DAN DIRIMU…. "aku dan hikari ikut nyanyi, kami muali berpikir membuat group vocal,

"coba tebak lagu apa ini!"tiba-tiba matt meminta kami menebak liriknya,

"I Want You, I need you, I love You"kata matt nyanyi,

"HEAVY ROTATION!"kata Patamon, wah dia apal, aku cobain juga ah, ngeramein suasana,

"kalau ini hapal gak? Anata no…Migikata.."aku nyanyi,

"Migikata-ATSUKO MAEDA!"taichi menebak, dia benar,

"Yesterday.. All my trouble seem so far away"sora nyanyi, kali ini kami ikut bernyayi daripada menebak lagunya, lagu yesterday-The beatles

"tunggu! aku ambil harmonika"kata matt, dia memainkan nada lagu itu, ya menambah lagu makin merdu, perjalanan panjang ini tak terasa karena kami melakukannya dengan Heppy,

-singkat cerita-

"Wah udah malam nih ayo tidur!" kata Taichi, aku melihat ada yang aneh dari taichi, dia dari tadi terlhiat baik, biasanya dia sangar, terutama kalau ada yuko, mmmm aku mecium sesuatu yang janggal, mencurigakan,

"Yah ini sudah jam 9 malam, siapkan diri kalian besok!"kata sora, dia leader perempuan,

"kita ada dimana Izzy?"kata mimi, ia bertanya pada pacarnya itu,

"di daerah Kitanoyama! Aku akan mengirim gennai pesan dulu, dimana posisi kita"kata izzy dia menjawab pertanyaan sambil memberi tau kami,

"hikari? Takeru liat hikari?"kata Miyako

"nanti aku cari dulu, dia gak jauh dari sini, tenang aja!"kataku, aku sebenarnya tau dia dimana, karena aku memintanya untuk menunggu di sebuah tempat, gak jauh cuman mau pacaran aja hehe, aku menuju tempat itu,disana Hikari sudah menunggu,

"kau lama T.K"katanya,

"heheu sory!"kataku, aku langsung duduk,

"kau lihat itu T.K! ada bintang jatuh, ayo membuat permintaan!"kata kari semangat

"aku berharap mayu selamat, kita juga"kataku simple,

"aku ikut kamu aja Takeru"

"eh hikari mau denger permainan harmonica ku?"aku menawarkan,

"boleh!"katanya, aku mainkan sebuah nada, aku gak tau kalau hikari tau nada itu berselang semenit, hikari ikut menyanyikannya,

"There are places I remember ! All my life, though some have changed" hikari menanyi lagu in my life-the beatles,

"Some forever not for better, Some have gone and some remain , All these places have their moments, With lovers and friends I still can recall, Some are dead and some are living" hikari masih mengikuti nadaku dan di ujung dia menyanyikannya sambil bersandar di pundakku,

"IN MY LIFE I LOVE YOU ALL"kata hikari bernanyi,

"aku mencintaimu Takeru"dia bilang begitu,

"aku juga kari!"kataku, kami merasa malam ini sangat indah, di temani rembulan malam dan bintang di langit,

"kau tau hikari, cinta itu simple"aku mencoba bertanya kepadanya,

"sungguh?seperti apa?"dia betanya balik

"ya cinta itu simple, Aku ingin selalu ada di dekatmu, menemanimu, selamanya!"kata ku,

"jika tidak bisa apa itu bukan cinta?"Tanya hikari,

"masih cinta namun statusnya sedikit dirubah menjadi Rindu!"kataku,

"seperti sekarang ini, kita ingin Mayu ada di sebelah kita namun kita tidak bisa, maka kita merindukannya"kata ku, kulihat hikari menangguk,

"ayo kita tidur, tadi miyako mencarimu"kataku memotong suasan romantic ini,

"oh iya! Ayo nanti dicariin Dinosaurus!"kata hikari,

"Dino..saurus?"aku gak ngerti,

"Kak Taichi hahahaha"kata Hikari, aku baru ngeh,

"ooooooooooo iya, ayo"kata ku mengajak, kami berjalan menuju tenda masing-masing, dan masuk kesana, di tendaku ada Ken, Iori, daisuke, Patamon, Vee-mon, Armadilomon dan Wormon,

"oke saatnya tidur! Oyasuminasai semuanya, dank au mayu dimapun kau sekarang take care!"kata ku dalam hati, lalu aku terlelap.

* * *

terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review.


	11. Chapter 11

All Pov

Pagi akhirnya datang lagi, kitanoyama menjadi tempat beristirahat anak-anak terpilih, mereka masih terlelap hingga alarm membangunkan mereka, bulan berganti jadi matahari, bintang hilang tak terlihat, mungkin dia tidur karena begadang mengawasi 9 manusia yang 1 orang diantara mereka baru datang ke sana, langit kembali biru dan mulai terlihat kehidupan di sana,

"BANGUN! BANGUN!, aduh kebluk sekali kalian!"takeru mengawalipagi dengan membangunkan teman-teman setendanya yang masih tidur, ya mereka adalah Daisuke, Ken dan Iori, beserta para digimon tentu saja,

"ayo masak dulu"teriak Miyako pada para perempuan, yang ternyata sudah bangun lebih awal,

"dibawah ada sungai nampaknya laki2 bisa mandi dulu sambil menunggu kalian masak."kata taichi,

"mmmm.. it cool, Ayo aku udah lama nggak mandi di sungai."kata Takeru, yang lain juga semangat,

"sok aja, kalian mandi dulu!" kata mimi, ia mempersilahkan anak lelaki untuk menyegarkan diri,

Akhirnya para pria mulai melepas baju dan berlari ke sebuah sungai yang bernama Kawanokita, semua bersenang-senang, sambil menyiapkan startegi perang untuk nanti,

"hei Kak izzy, Markas devimon itu dimana?"takeru bertanya pada kak izzy, sambil mandi di sungai tentu saja,

"mmmm menurut data, ada di pulau Himitsu, kalau dari pulau server itu sekitar 15 menit, dan sekarang kita ada di gunung kitanoyama, yang berarti butuh 30 menit sampai ke ujung pulau, Untuk menyebrang"kata Izzy menerangkan lebih banyak dari yang dibutuhkan takeru,

"itu berarti kita sudah dekat!"kata takeru, menyimpulkan,

"tapi kalau kita tambah dengan waktu mandi dan makan plus persiapan, mmmm mungkin kita sampai kesana selama 1 jam, belum dihitung kendala unpredictable."kata izzy lagi,

"mandi nya udah blom! Masakan nya udah jadi nih!"teriak Yuko dari atas, dia meneriaki pria yang sedang mandi, yang ternyata sudah disana selama 30 menit,

"ya! ayo keatas!" taichi memerintah,

"EHM!"yamato batuk lagi,

Yuko pov

lama betul nih laki-laki mandi, apa gak tau, perempuan juga pingin mandi, aku merasa pertama kalinya betapa membosankannya menunggu orang mandi,

"YOSH KAMI DATANG" kali ini para pria datang kulihat rambut mereka yang masih basah,

"sip kalau begitu kalian makan sekarang kami mau mandi, JANGAN NGINTIP!"kata kak sora, yah kami juga pengen seger,

"percayalah kami gak kaya gitu"kata yamatto meyakinkan,

"sip kami mandi dulu ya, jaga tenda dan makanlah yang kenyang"kata kak mimi, kulihat mereka para pria mulai makan ramen dan sangat lahap,

Aku harus mandi, lalu aku ambil handuk dan turun ke ke sungai yang sama, kami berjalan sambil pegangan, takut jatuh, kalau kata kaka ku yang kuliah di bandung(indonesia), itu namanya tikusruk, sudah berjalan sekitar 5 menit tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah benda bercahaya, dan entah mengapa, lambang ku dan Hikari menyala, curiga akan hal itu, aku mencoba mengambilnya dan Oh tuhan ini, sebuah Symbol! Dan aku yakin ini milik Mayu!,

"Hei lihat ini ada symbol!"aku memanggil mereka,

"mana liat?"kata kak sora sambil mengambilnya dari tanganku, ia melihat sebuah lambang dengan 7 bulatan, mirip alat hipnotis,

"aku yakin ini milik Mayu!"kata ku, kami juga kesini untuk mencari symbol dan tak kusangka kami menemukannya dengan gampang, seperti mendapat emas dalam kaleng minuman soda,

"baiklah kalau begitu, digimon mayu gak jauh dari sini, dan eh itu ada digivicenya juga ambil gih, amankan dan kita mandi!"kata kak sora memerintah, ia terlihat serius, akhirnya aku masukan digivice dan lambang itu ke kantong, lalu terlihat sebuah sungai dan kami mandi,

_skip time_

* * *

Takeru pov

Akhirnya kami selesai dengan semua persiapan, leomon sendiri berubah menjadi Elecmon, jadi dia terliihat agak kecil, kami semua siap memulai perjalannan yang katanya akan butuh waktu sekitar 1 jam menuju pulau Himitsu, yuko juga sudah memberi tau kepada yang lain(laki-laki) bahwa ia menemukan crest milik Mayu, dan memberikan itu pada kak taichi,

"terimakasih Yuko"kata taichi,

"sama-sama"kata Yuko, ia ngomong sambil tersenyum,

"EHM!"kak Matt batuk lagi, entahlah nampaknya ia terserang batuk,

"AYO KITA LETS GO!" kata kak Taichi, kami berjalan penuh semangat sambil membayangkan jika misi sukses, dan mayu terselamatkan, belum lagi kita belum tau digimon partner mayu itu siapa, tiba-tiba sesosok naga datang dan langsung turun ke arah kami, ia member kami serangan, 1 sampai dua kali, kami langsung menghindar,

"AWAS!"teriak Taichi, kami juga menghindar, kami langsung terjatuh dan digimon belum siap ber-evolusi, tapi untungnya lambang mayu tiba-tiba menyala dan membuat naga tersebut tidak jadi menyerang, namun turun dan mendekati kami,

"itu lambang Perfect?"tiba-tiba naga itu bertanya,

"i..i ya"kata yuko,

"kenapa ada padamu?"kata naga itu,

"ini milik temanku, aku menemukannya."kata yuko lagi,

"Baik aku coredramon! Dan itu milik partnerku!"kata nya, oooh jadi ini adalah partner Mayu,

"oh ini toh partner mayu!" kataku,

"haha siapa? mayu?"katanya,

"ya dia pemilik crest ini!"kata yamato,

"dimana dia?"ucap coredramon,

"dia di culik!"

"hah oleh siapa?"

"devimon! Dan kami akan menyelamatkan mayu"

"Aku ikut!"kata coredramon yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi level yang lebih rendah yaitu dracomon, kulihat ia begitu bersahabat, mungkin awalnya ia menyangka kami musuh, namun setelah melihat kami akan menyelamatkan partnernya, ia nampaknya mrnjadi sahabat kami,

"Elecmon?"kata Dracomon,

"Dracomon! Oh lama tak jumpa" kata elecmon yang langsung mendekati sambil saling peluk, nampaknya mereka memang teman yang baik, kamipun melakukan perjalanan, dengan tambahan satu digimon tak berpartner, kami bercerita dan bernyanyi di jalan, ya seperti biasa.

-skip time-

akhirnya kami melihat sebuah pantai dan di ujung sana terlihat sebuah pulau dengan gunung api yang menyeramkan dan menurut digivice, itulah pulau Himitsu dan saat yang sama terdengar ada panggilan di digivice kami, itu dari gennai

"halo! Bagaimana masih sehat? Nampaknya iya"kata gennai, dia berkata itu sesudah kami mengangkatnya,

"nah di sana ada pulau Himitsu, yang menurut info adalah tempat ditawannya Mayu, aku sarankan kalian pergi sesudah hari ini, sekarang kalian latihanlah dulu di dojo yang ada di dekat sana, pasalnya bukan jalan mudah kalau pertarungan berakhir malam, kalian bisa ditusuk dari belakang!"kata gennai,

"tapi ini baru jam 12!"kata Izzy,

"ya dan kalian akan datang kesana pada jam 1, lalu jika bertemu devimon maka bisa sampai malam hari berantemnya, dan itu bukan hal yang mudah, sebaiknya ikuti saranku, dan aku titip cucu kesayanganku"kata gennai, lalu koneksi terputus, kami melihat diatas sana ada sebuah rumah yang lumayan, kami tau gennai gak mau di tentang, jadi kami memilih menunda dan berdiam disana, disana kami berjalan dan melihat rumah itu, oke maskudnya dojo dan kami mulai masuk kesana,

* * *

Hikari Pov

Dojo yang cukup besar, sang pemilik pastinya tidak main-main membuatnya, aku dan yang lain masuk dan kulihat disana wow ada simulator, kami juga melihat ada 4 kamar, cukup untuk di bagi dengan kami semua, sesudah di sana kami menyimpan barang, kami tau kami sebenarnya sudah berjalan selama 2 jam, jadi kami berniat beristirahat,sedang menuju kamar, kulihat sebuah tulisan dan oh tuhan aku tak percaya,

"Hikari ada apa?"Tanya takeru bingung,

"itu liat! Aku tak percaya!"kata ku, kulihat Takeru, dia nampaknya ikut tak percaya,

"unbelieveable!"kata takeru.

* * *

terimakasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa review


	12. Chapter 12

Sebuah tulisan besar yang aneh terpampang di dinding, di tulis di sebuah batu berbentuk segi empat, disana ada tergambar semua lambang kami, dan lambang yang digambar paling besar adalah lambang ku, Takeru, Yuko dan Mayu(light, hope, future dan Perfect.), di situ juga tertulis sebuah tulisan, layaknya mantra, ditulis dengan huruf yang tak aku mengerti, aku coba tanyakan ini pada takeru,

"Takeru, ini maksudnya apa?"tanyaku,

"sepertinya sebuah prasasti, aku gak yakin tapi kayanya ini sejenis catatan sejarah."kata takeru menelaah, memang bentuknya mirip prasasti/obelisk, indah memang, terlihat anggun namun susah dimengerti, nampaknya bertanya pada kak izzy adalah hal terbaik,

"takeru ayo kita Tanya kak izzy."kata ku,

"jangan dia sedang tidur, kasian nanti marah"

"tapi aku penasaran!"

"sudahlah bagaimana kalau nanti saja malam, toh tempat ini salah satu tempat yang gak bisa dimasukin devimon dkk"

"aku gak mau nanti, Takeru!"aku kembali maksa

* * *

Takeru pov

Hikari, dia terlihat manis, sekalipun dalam keadaan memaksa, aku tau dia adalah perempuan yang ingin tau dan terkadang gak mau di tentang,

"tapi kalau sekarang kak izzy nanti marah, bisa gawaw tuh!"kataku melego,

"ihh tapi aku masih penasaran!"katanya memaksa, kali ini ia sambil memukul manja padaku, oke aku rasa aku mulai hilang kendali,

"sudahlah! Too much think that will kill you!" kataku menasehatinya,

"sure? Aku gak ngerasa gitu!"kata hikari membalas,

"WOY SEMUANYA ADA RAPAT SEKARANG! DI KAMAR 3"kata yang berteriak, ia adalah Iori,

"oke! Nah hikari simpan dulu soal apa itu namanya prasati."kataku,

"baiklah tapi habis ini aku akan bertanya soal ini."katanya lagi, muka cemberutnya manis sekali,

"terserah!"kataku pasrah, kali ini kami berjalan ke kamar 3, ini kamar untuk yang udah tua, laki-laki tentu saja, di rapat itu kami mulai membahas startegi nanti, cara menyerang, tim mana yang menyerang duluan, siapa yang menjadi palang merah, startegi menyelamatkan Mayu dan sebagainya, BUBIP! Suara laptop izzy, ini berarti ada pesan dari genai, kuliaht kak izzy membukanya dan langsung ada pesan sejenis email,

"woy liat sini, eh gak usah aku pake system suara aja"kata kak Izzy, dan beginilah bunyi emailnya,

"YA SELAMAT SIANG MENUJU PETANG! Aku pikir kalian akan menikmati malam terakhir kalian yang damai ini, karena besok kalian, para pemberani akan bertarung menghadapai musuh bebuyutan kalian Devimon, Ingat Devimon tak seperti dulu, ia pasti lebih kuat! Nah di dojo ini ada sebuah prasasti, disana ada cara menghancurkan devimon hingga tidak bangkit lagi! Kalian baca sendiri saja, aku malas! mau nonton final liga UEFA! Khusus untuk Taichi! Ingat jangan sampai cucuku kenapa-kenapa, karena kalau sampai dia pulang tidak lengkap! Kau terlarang menuju dunia digimon. Ini file untuk membaca prasasti itu. Salam gennai"

"why always me?"kata taichi menimpali isi email tadi,

"WHY NOT?"kataku dan kak Matt, kami kompak

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA"seisi kamar tertawa,

Skip time

* * *

Taichi pov

malam ini adalah malam terakhir yang damai, tadi selesai rapat, kami latihan di simulator, aku pikir kami sudah siap, namun nyatanya kurasa belum, yah masih 90%,

tok-tok-tok "kaka! Ini kita sudah men-translate-kan tulisan prasasti "kata Hikari, aku kenal suaranya, aku pun beranjak keluar kamar, memang sekarang aku lagi sendirian, yang lain ada yang masak, ada yang baca prasasti ada juga yang latihan, aku berjalan dan sesampainya ke prasasti, kulihat izzy menggunakan laptopnya untuk menjelaskan soal isi prasasti,

"dengarkan ini isinya!"kata izzy

-Tenshi no yosoku-

10 tahun lagi, dari tahun 2003, sang kegelapan akan mencoba membangunkan lagi sang raja iblis, dari semua itu di butuhkan para anak yang bisa diandalkan, 4 diantara dari mereka adalah harapan, cahaya, masa depan dan kesempurnaan, untuk menjaga agar sang raja iblis tetap tertidur. Jikalau nanti ini dibaca ole 9 anak itu, maka hendaknya mereka mendengarkan saranku "SERANGLAH SEBELUM SANG REMBULAN DATANG!", untuk sebuah kemenangan yang gemilang.

"ya ya kalau begitu! Ini sesuai rencana menyerangnya di siang hari, sip! Ayo makan!"kataku langsung menarik kesimpulan, yang lainpun dengan muka yakin mengikutiku dan keruang makan, kami pun makan dengan lahap, masakan ini 100% bikinan Yuko, aku jadi makin nafsu makan,

"Yuko, nasi kepal buatanmu! Ichiban!"kata takeru sedikit mengomentari,

"semuanya pas dari ikan, nasi kepal dan puddingnya, saya pikir kamu bagus dalam memasak!"Hikari gak mau kalah,

"makasih!"kata yuko,

"cuman satu yang kurang!"kata matt,

"gak ada ramennya!"kata Matt melanjutkan,

"Maaf ya kaka matt, ramen udah sering" kata yuko,

"ya udah gpp, ini hanya pendaptku saja, tapi kamu secara garis besar pandai memasak." Kata matt seklai lagi, yukko cuman senyum, mungkin ini biasa untuk yang lain tapi tidak untuk ku, senyum dan lesung pipitnya membuatnya terlihat like an angel,

* * *

Sora Pov

Kami akhirnya selesai makan, kulihat yang lain sudah pada makan, dan mereka satu persatu masuk ke kamar, akupun demikian, kulihat mimi, hikari dan semua digimon milik kami, perempuan(kecuali elecmon dan dracomon yang tidur di kamar cowo)sudah tertidur, namun kulihat yuko sedang berdiri di balkon sambil menikmati udara malam,

"Yu-Chan, ayo tidur!"kataku sambil menhampirinya,

"nggak ah! Aku masih belum mau tidur."

"oh ya! nampaknya kamu ingin ngobrol malam ini Yu-Chan?"

"ya memang, mau nemenaniku kak Sora?"

"ya ayo saja tapi jangan lama-lama, eh ngomong-ngomong, yuko, kamu punya gebetan gak?"aku jadi penanya pertama,

"hmmmm belum kak!"

"loh? Masa sih cewe manis kaya kamu belum punya!"aku menggodanya,

"Sumpah belom! Aku masih ingin sendiri sekarang."

"kalau mayu?"aku korek info pribadi mayu dari temannya,

"belom juga, sebenarnya banyak yang suka sama dia cuman dia terus menolak!"kata yuko,

"tragis!"ujarku,

"hey Jude don't make it bad" yuko bernyanyi, dia sambil menangis,

"kenapa Yu-Chan?"kata ku,

"nggak biasa kok! Jude itu panggilan Mayu waktu kelas 1 SD."kata Yuko, nampaknya mereka memang teman baik,

"hmmm kamu sama mayu dari kelas berapa berteman?"aku pernasaran,

"dari TK kelas a kecil, dan sampai sekarang kami bersama."kata yuko, pantas ia kehilangan,

"kak sora ayo tidur, ini sudah malam!"kata yuko,

"kok jadi kamu yang nyuruh?"kataku,

"hehehe gentian dong!"katanya polos,

"hahaha iya aku mengerti cantik! Nah ayo kita tidur besok kita selamatkan Mayu!"kataku,

"aku harap ia baik-baik saja!"kata Yuko,

"amien!"ujarku, kamipun mulai menarik selimut dan tertidur.

* * *

maaf aku lama nge updatenya soalnya lagi ada pembelajaran di sekolah buat SBMPTN,

so terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review!


	13. Chapter 13

The Real Battle

Kali ini semuanya bangun pagi, ya semua anak terpilih dan digimonnya, seperti biasa, mereka menyiapkan semuanya sebelum menyebrang ke pulau Himitsu, mereka tau bahwa misi ini bukan misi anak SD atau petak umpet, ini adalah misi penyelamatan temannya serta menuntaskan misi mempertemukan mayu dengan gennai yang terlewat lantaran di culiknya si anak ke 10 itu,

"aku pasti menyelamatkan Mayu!"kata Yuko dengan semangat,

"itu pasti Yu-chan!"Hikari membalas,

"heh ayo kita pergi"terdengar suara memerintah dari mimi, si manja dari Amerika,

"baik! Ayo hikari"kata yuko

"oke!"hikari membalas, mereka semua berkumpul di halaman, mereka menyiapkan mental dulu, karena begitu melangkah keluar dari wilayah dojo ini, makan mereka bisa diserang oleh Devimon Dkk kapan saja,

"Oke, begini, rakit kita nanti akan ditarik oleh seadramon!,"kata taichi menjelaskan startegi hari ini, dia juga menjelaskan semua kemungkinan,

"sekarang kita cuman punya 2 pilihan begitu keluar dari dojo ini, pulang dalam keadaan hidup atau tersisa nama"kata taichi lagi,

"nah bagi siapapun yang merasa tidak ingin melanjutkan misi ini, saya perbolehkan untuk keluar dari team! Kalian tidak akan dipersalahkan!"kata taichi, semua diam, tanda tetap meneruskan,

"bagus! Baik nampaknya 5 menit lagi seadramon akan datang!"kata taichi

BURRR! Terdengar suara yang memecah laut dan itu adalah seadramon

"hai lama tak jumpa!"kata seadramon,

"sebaiknya langsung naik dulu, nanti ngobrolnya dijalan!"kata seadramon, semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju,

"siap dan Lets go!"kata seadramon setelah semuanya naik ke rakit yang ditarik seadramon,

"aaaaaa! " kata yuko, ini pengalaman pertamanya, memang naik naga di air gak selamanya menyenangkan,

"aku mabuk laut!"kata Yuko,

"muntahin aja! "kata izzy mengoda,

"jangan! telen lagi aja!"joe ikutan bicara, tumben joe ikut bicara dalam hal yang tidak penting.

Di sisi lain devimon sedang menyiapkan rencana, dia tau kali ini lawan mereka bukan lagi anak SD,

"kau tau Lady! Ini memang telihat sama, namun berbeda."kata Devimon,

"maksudmu?"

"ya mereka, lawan kita masih sama, tapi anak-anak terpilih ini bukan lagi kumpulan anak SD ingusan!"

"ya! dan sekarang apa rencanamu devimon?"

"cantenacio! Kita tunggu mereka menyerang masuk ke dalam benteng"

"heh! Segampang itu?"

"tentu tidak, jangan terburu-buru ladydevimon, saat mereka masuk maka daerah itu milik kita, kita hafal medan, jadi akan lebih gampang mengempurnya."

"licik sekali, tapi apa tidak ada ucapan 'selamat datang?' "

"jangan! Biarkan mereka santai dulu! Setelah itu kita buat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak keras oleh serangan tiba-tiba!"

"oke aku mengerti!, sekarang apakah masih perlu penjaga di luar?"

"yak kau benar, tarik mereka semua ke dalam!"

Sementara itu keadaan sunyi senyap selama perjalanan, anak-anak terpilih ikut merealisasikan startegi mereka,

"jadi nanti, Takeru, Yuko dan Hikari cari dan selamatkan Mayu, kami sisanya akan melawan mereka!" kata Taichi,

"aku akan dibelakang, membaking ka Taichi, Ken menjadi Baking ka Yamatto dan miyako menjadi Baking ka Sora, setelah itu Iori jadi baking kaka Joe, kak Izzy akan membaking ka mimi"kata daisuke,

"sip! Tapi aku pikir devimon tidak akan menyerang duluan."takeru angkat bicara,

"maksudmu?"kata taichi

"dia pasti bertahan, menurut buku Go Rin No Sho, kita tidak boleh memberikan kemauan mereka, kita harus pancing mereka keluar"takeru menjawab

"oke jelaskan startegi mu takeru"perintah Taichi

Takeru menjelaskan semua startegi barunya yang untungnya tidak terlalu merubah startegi yang lama hanya menambah 1 point namun penting. Point itu adalah pancing mereka keluar!.

* * *

Takeru pov

"Mengertikan!?" kata ku, mereka semua menganguk setuju,

"ini gunanya punya adik dengan IQ 128"kata Yamatto membanggakan,

"perjalanan tinggal 10 menit lagi kawan!"kata seadramon

"oh iya"kata kami, kami pun langsung mempersiapkan diri lagi untuk bertemu dengan musuh lama, semua digimon juga begitu, dan akhirnya pulau Himitsu mulai terlihat, dia gelap dan menakutkan, disana ada satu gunung namanya Kuroiyama, disitulah tepatnya terletak istana Akuma milik devimon, kami sudah tak sabar ingin menghajar devimon, slogannya jelas "devimon kita potong, ladydevimon masak sampe gosong!", eh tiba2 seadramon mengatakan kalau kita semua sudah sampai.

"sudah sampai ksatria! Ayo turunlah!"kata seadramon

"yosh seadramon, arigatou gozaimasu!" sambil turun taichi mengatakan terimakasih pada seadramon mewakili kami,

"eh seadramon aku nitip ini ya!"kata ku kepada seadramon, sepucuk surat penting,

"apa isi nya Takeru?" balas seadramon,

"rahasia, buka pada waktu dan tempat yang tepat."kata ku balik, lalu seadramon mengangguk dan pergi, kami pun berjalan menuju jantung pulau Himitsu, lebih tepatnya adalah gunung Kuroiyama, semuanya sambil mempersiapkan diri kami berdoa yang terbaik,

"oke kita berpisah disini, Takeru! Kau ketuanya, lakukan yang terbaik!"kata taichi, mengingat misi utamaku sedikit berbeda,

"sip, kalian juga hati-hati!"aku pergi bersama Yuko dan Hikari, dan tentu saja digimon partner kami, plus dracomon, kami berjalan mengelilingi gunung, setelah terlihat adanya jalan masuk, mulialah kami menyelinap, memperhatikan bahwa semua aman-aman saja, akhirnya kami mulai masuk kedalam istana, mencari tempat mayu disekap, sedikit berjalan(sekitar lima langkah), kami melihat 2 penjaga, terdengar mereka membicarakan Mayu, dan menurut pendengaran kami mayu di sekap di bawah tanah dan jalannya adalah tangga yang sedang di jaga oleh mereka,

"ayo kita serang, ingat silent!"kata ku,

"sip!"kata rombonganku, para penjaga itu adalah digimon tingkat teri, satu serangan patamon saja sudah cukup membinasakan mereka berdua, patamon tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali saat menyerang, hingga mereka mati dan tidak tau kalau ada penyusup yang datang, kami mulai menyusuri tangga itu, dan akhirnya

"MAYU!"kata Yuko, dia berlari, setelah meyakinkan bahwa dia adalah Mayu Itsuwa temannya, ia mulai berusaha membuka pintu penjara yang menjadi satu-satunya pemisah antara dua sahabat ini,

"leomon bantu aku!"kata Yuko,

"ssst ingat jangan berisik!"kata leomon, BRAK! Pintu penjara dibuka paksa oleh Leomon, keadaan masih aman, semua berjalan aman,

"Yuko!"kata mayu,

"Mayu"balas yuko, kali ini adegan mirip film india,

"parther ku!"kata dracomon, terjadilah adegan pelukan teletubies,

"Mayu, aku begitu menghawatirkanmu" yuko berucap sambil memluk dan menangis,

"Watashi mo!"mayu ikut menangis,

"ayo ini digivicemu, ini crestmu! Kita keluar sekarang, bantu teman2 yang lain!"kata ku sambil menyodorkan barang miliknya itu,

"dan itu siapa?"kata mayu menunjuk Dracomon,

"itu partner mu May!"kata yuko, setelah saling kenal, kali ini kami berjalan keluar dan setelah kami keluar dari jalan sebelumyna terdengar teriakan yang jelas, dan aku tau itu suara kak sora

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"ini gawat!"kata tailmon!

* * *

maaf aku menghilang begitu lama, terimakasih untuk membaca dan Review. :D


	14. Chapter 14

(masih Takeru POV)

Kami semua berhenti mendengar suara kak sora, kami berlari kearah suara, berharap tak ada hal buruk terjadi, sesampainya disana kami melihat sesuatu yang aneh, Devimon dan Lady Devimon diselimuti lingkaran hitam

"inilah saatnya! Kita keluarkan kekuatan hitam terbesar!"kata Devimon, muka mereka memerah, tapi aku masih bingung kenapa tidak ada satupun yang berevolusi?

"taichi! Ini kenapa? "aku bertanya setelah melihat keadaan yang tak menentu ini,

"susah dijelaskan sekarang! "balas Taichi

"kenapa tidak berevolusi?"aku bertanya lagi sambil terengah-engah

"Tidak bisa, Dia mengancel semua evolusi, MENGHINDAR!"kata taichi, saat ada serangan dari cahaya Gelap duo devi dan Ladydevimon, kami semua melompat kearah yang berlainan dan saat itu aku, Mayu, Yuko dan Hikari melompat kea rah yang sama dan tiba-tiba sesuatau hal yang aneh terjadi, Patamon, dracomon, Tailmon dan elecmon tiba-tiba naik keatas, dan disana terlihatlah mereka semua bersatu, dan saat itu terlihat sesosok digimon yang belum pernah kulihat,

* * *

All pov

Istana milik devimon itu tiba-tiba menjadi cerah, seakan-akan matahari terbit 2 kali, saat itu anak-anak terpilih belum siap dengan semua hal yang akan mereka hadapi, terserah apakah itu melawan Devimon atau munculnya sosok misterius, sebuah Digimon aneh hasil menghindar dari serangan Devimon,

"saatnya hari pembalasan Devimon, aku Kamimon."kata digimon itu dan seketika ruangan itu benar-benar terang, semua anak-anak terpilih kesilauan hingga menutup mata dan mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi, ini seperti flashbang, dan seketika cahaya menghilang, aneh disana tak ada Devimon dan Ladydevimon, begitu juga Kamimon, terlihat patamon, tailmon, elecmon dan dracomon jatuh di lantai,

"what the F*ck!" kata mimi yang tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan bahasa amrik kasarnya, tit! Suara digivice, Genai meng-sms mereka, mereka diminta pulang sekarang, semua kejadian ini akan dijelaskan nanti oleh genai,

"terlalu cepat!"ujar ken, semua anak-anak masih bingung dengan kejadian hilangnya Devimon dan Ladydevimon dan Kamimon, mereka segera pulang kearah pantai, namun timbul pertanyaan "bagaimana mereka pulang?"

"bagaimana kalau kita mengunakan rakit lama lalu di ikatan ke pegasusmon, nepertitimon stingmon dan semua digimon yang bisa terbang"kata takeru, namun ide itu ditolak mengingat digimon sudah lelah,

"aku bisa!"kata dracomon, dia terlihat masih kuat

"caranya?"mayu bertanya spontan,

"evolusikan aku menjadi coredramon dan kalian bisa naik diatasku."ujarnya,

"setuju!"kata Hikari sambil mengendong Tailmon yang tidur, dan nampaknya yang lain juga demikian,

"bagaimana cara mengevolusikanmu naga manis?"kata mayu,

"aku dracomon bukan naga manis, teriakan Dracomon-Shinka. Selesai. Ingat sekuat tenaga partnerku yang manis."kata dracomon,

"EVOLUSI. DRACOMON-SHINKA!"ujar mayu, dan kali ini terlihat coredramon,

"AYO NAIK!"kata coredramon , mereka, anak terpilih naik keatas punggung coredramon yang sebelumnya dipasangkan sejenis kotak besar tanpa atap untuk menampung mereka,

"it must be fun!"kata takeru,

"HEY kita belum menyambut anggota baru kita!"kata Sora

"Oh iya, Wellcome to the club Mayu Itsuwa!"kata Hikari,

"Wellcome to the club Mayu Itsuwa!" kata yang lain mengikuti, tiba-tiba sora sadar, baju mayu kucel,

"may baju kamu kucel banget,"kata sora, info saja semua digimon tertidur,

"iya kan aku gak ganti baju selama berapa hari ini"mayu membalas,

Sora pov

"kamu butuh baju baru? Aku kebetulan bawa satu, cukup panjang untuk baju dan rok."kataku,

"boleh…tapi"mayu melihat kearah para lelaki,

"gampang itu urusan gampang, HEY PRIA BALIK ARAH MAYU MAU GANTI BAJU" aku berteriak, nampaknya aku cukup menakutkanbagi para pria,

"sudah! Nih may bajunya."ujarku member baju yang mirip jaket parka itu, selasai ganti baju mayu mempersilahkan para pria balik badan,

"hey aku punya permainan bagaimana kalau sambung kata"kata izzy dia tiba-tiba nyeroscos,

"boleh juga aku duluan! Sepakbola!"kata takeru,

"a..a Amerika!"mimi melanjutkan, yang lain juga ikut melanjutkan kata-kata yang geje itu, tak terasa kami sampai ke rumah genai, akhirnya kami bisa istirahat.

* * *

Takeru pov

"KANGEI! Para pasukan silahkan masuk!"kata genai sudah menunggu, kami, anak terpilih langsung masuk, genai pun tak mengatakan kata-kata lain selain Kangei, setibanya di ruang makan(ruangan paling dekat dengan pintu masuk), genai langsung berbicara,

"aku yakin kalian pasti melihat KAMIMON!"kata genai,

"IYA" kami semua menjawab, para digimon dibawa masuk ke kamar tidur untuk istirahat, termasuk dracomon,

"itu adalah digimon tingkat tertinggi, kami berarti tuhan (神=tuhan), dia adalah yang tterhebat, digimon cahaya dan satu-satunya digimon tanpa wujud" genai bercerita,

"dan dia bisa dipanggil jika 4 lambang tingkat 1 dipersatukan, dan kalian berempat, Takeru, Hikari, Mayu dan Yuko tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan itu, aku bangga, devimon sudah lenyap, begitu pula Ladydevimon, oke pertandingan ini memang tak seru, untuk kelompok Takeru, tapi menegangkan untuk kelompok Taichi."genai berkata lagi

"yang penting kalian aman! Baik kalian hanya punya 1 malam lagi disini, system dunia ini akan me-reinstall semuanya, tapi tidak parah. Hanya dunianya, digimon tetap bisa dibawa keluar dunia digital, dan Mayu, Wellcome to the Club."kata genai, ia meminta kami beristirahat, kami masuk kamar masing-masing, semuanya masuk kamar masing-masing, kali ini kamarku jadi berempat, Takeru takaishi plus Mayu,Yuko dan HIkari, tenang saja aku tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh, aku tidur di toilet kamar(ironi).

Langit mulai gelap, hari mulai malam, aku enggan untuk tidur terlihat balkon masih terbuka, aku belum masuk toilet untuk tidur, dan ku lihat mayu dan hikari asik ngobrol diluar, aku berencana ikutan,

"hey! Kalian berdua aja,"kataku,

"sssst yuko udah tidur"kata hikari,

"oh iya, maaf cantik!" kataku, hikari seketika menamparku,

"GOMBAL!"katanya, Mayu cuman ketawa, tapi ku sidik-sidik ketawanya aneh juga, seperti ada pengalaman yang dia ingat,

"kamu ingat siapa may? ketawamu aneh."kata ku,

"enggak aku jadi ingat pria yang aku sukai dulu."kata mayu, dia ternyata punya gebetan,

"iiih siapa tuh?"kata Hikari, ia berusaha menggoda,

"hey kalian berisik!"kata yuko, ya ampun dia bangun,

"tuhkan Yu-chan bangun, baiklah ini rahasia!"kata mayu, yuko masih bingung dengan percakpan kami, wajar ia baru terbangun,

"namanya Jacque Wiratnakusuma."kata mayu, namanya aneh, Jacque dia mungkin orang eropa,, tapi Wiratnakusuma, nama mana itu?,

"orang mana dia may?" Yuko bertanya, dia mulai enggeh sekarang,

"INDONESIA! Dia bertubuh seperti orang portugis, dia punya keturunan Manado,Portugis dan Sunda."kata mayu,

"oooooooh si Sundajin(orang sunda)itu?"kata yuko, "dia kan teman SMP kita, ternyata.."kata yuko seakan tau segalanya,

"dan ini mengapa kau menlak semua pria, termasuk Daisuke? Dia pernah menyatakan cinta padamu tapi kau menolaknya." Aku berujar, mayu tersenyum sambil mengadah kelangit,

"iya, Jacque no tame no watashi no ai, only him, aku akan menunggunya pulang kesini!"kata mayu, penuh harapan,

"oke mayu, mukamu mulai memerah ayo tidur, siapa tau dia datang dalam mimpimu."kata Hikari, dia juga mengajak kami tidur, hari sudah malam.

"oyasuminasai!"kataku sambil masuk toilet, untuk tidur, dan kami semua terlelap.

-Besoknya-

"semoga kalian selamat!"kata gennai mengiringi kepergian kami, elecmon dan dracomon ikut pulang ke dunia kami,

"aku akan merindukanmu kek!"kata yuko,

"kami juga!"kata kami semua

"Sayonara gennai!"kami berjalan menuju portal dan kami sampai dirumah izzy, perjalanan yang melelahkan.

* * *

All pov

Anak terpilih kembali ke dunia nyata, semuanya datang dengan selamat, Mayu kembali ke pangkuan ibunya, Yuko bisa kembali tidur di kamarnya, dan semua anak terpilih beserta digimonnya kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang dulu, Takeru dan Hikari makin romantic, yamato dan sora tak terpisahkan, mimi dan Izzy bagai romeo dan Juliet, taichi tetap forever alone di Saitama, sisanya sibuk sendiri.

"Hikari,Takeru!"kata yuko dan mayu bersamaan, mereka juga membawa elecmon dan dracomon, mereka menyapa hikari dan takeru yang ada ditaman Larc en ciel, bermesraan bersama Patamon dan Tailmon

"hey digimon ini adalah obrolan manusia, belilah eskirm, ini uangnya!"kata takeru,

"OKEY"kata digimon yang lain sambil lari kegirangan,

"hey kalian tau gak!"kata mayu,

"apa?"Takeru,Hikari dan Yuko bertanya,

"Jacque Wiratnakusmua bakal kuliah dijepang, dia akan kuliah di calon Univ ku nanti, bersama saudaranya."kata mayu, dia Nampak senang,

"ganteng ga?"kata yuko menaruh harapan,

"Jacque ataupun saudaranya, GANTENG LOH"kata mayu,

"yuko ada bahan!"kata hikari,

"apasih!"kata yuko sambil merah mukanya, dan mereka tertawa sampai puas.

-ENDING OF THE STORY-

* * *

edisi ke dua, akan rilis sekitar 1 bulan dari sekarang, atau mungkin lebih cepat, masih menyambung dari cerita ini, terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca terutama Ryuki Takaishi, Kaito 21 dan Hinachan yang sudah merievew.

tambahan: KAMIMON ADALAH KARANGANKU SENDIRI, dia tidak pernah ada dalam digimon, selama yang saya tau.


End file.
